NARUTO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA
by Shiro Aliss
Summary: despues de que sasuke matara a danzo y se reencontrara con naruto, naruto regresa a konoha, pero una sorpresa le espera... toyidae, surunda y ainori, nuevas kunoichis integradas al sistema de ninjas de konoha, !que la guerra inicie! HISTORIA REINICIADA, actualizare seguido.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es mi primer fic que escribo, seeh elprimero…

Es raro, el mas raro entre los raros, pero se me hacia ilucion escribirlo, es mi favorito, hay como unos cinco personajes extras que son inventados, espero que les agrade.

**DISCLAIMER: toda la historia (osea esta) es pura invención mia, solo que los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador de Naruto, y con esto me refiero a toda la historia.**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto había regresado… después de la reunión de todos los kage Naruto se encontró con Sasuke, ahora Naruto ya se encontraba en konoha, frente a sus amigos, tratando de explicarles lo que sería de _el_ si sigue cometiendo crímenes como intentar secuestrar al Gyuki.

-no… no hay más que decir, YO ME ENCARGARE DE SASUKE –dijo Naruto dando vuelta para irse mientras sus amigos intentaban detenerlo, ellos también querían ayudar.

-no se podrá –dijo una chica que se interpuso en el camino de Naruto- me temo que tú no puedes…

\- ¡¿y tú quién eres?! –exclamo Naruto mientras la miraba, la chica tenía el cabello largo y de un extraño color lila, su mirada parecía alegre y curiosa, pero en ese momento estaba retadora, Naruto trato de seguir su camino llendo por otra dirección, pero ella no dejaba de interponerse en su camino.

-yo, me llamo Toyidae Katsui, soy el Guardián y Editor del Historial de Konoha, y tengo asuntos con usted.

-¿y a mi qué? No me interesa, quita de acá –mascullo Naruto- yo igual tengo mis asuntos.

Pero entonces una vez más ella se interpuso en su camino, pero esta vez con una hoja en la mano, la cual se la mostro.

-esta es la legalización del Hokage para que pueda IMPONER mis asuntos a los tuyos –le respondió Toyidae- mira, solo se trata de una entrevista, no te das cuenta de que acabas de eliminar al líder de akatsuki? No crees que te irías sin que nadie te haga algunas preguntas ¿no?

-no le responderé nada a nadie que no conozca… -insistió Naruto.

Pero Toyidae le encaro aún más el papel ese en la cara.

-maldición! Te digo que mires –le dijo Toyidae, pero Naruto no mostraba interés en responder nada- como Guardián y Editor del Historial de Konoha mi deber es redactar los hechos más importantes que ocurren en Konoha, el Historial por cual trabajo tiene escrito una gran parte de la historia de Konoha, y la Hokage confía en mi para que ese Historial sea intachablemente exacto, YO los he estado vigilando la mitad de mi vida, atenta a todos los movimientos que hay en la aldea, los conozco a cada uno de ustedes –dijo desviando su mirada a los que estaban atrás de Naruto- se me su pasado y su presente, y como es de esperarse, debo escribir algo acerca de la destrucción de Konoha, asique quien mejor que Naruto Uzumaki para buscar información, ¿verdad? Sakura Haruno, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Hinata y ¿shino?

Al parecer Shino ya se fue.

Un poco de sorpresa se divisó en el ambiente al ver que algo de lo que ella decía era cierto…

-entonces vamos –dijo Naruto para acabar con todo.

-ok –entonces Naruto y Toyidae desaparecieron rápidamente.

Mientras ella hablaba todos se asombraban como consiguió información tan personal.

Naruto y la extraña se alejan hacia un espacio frente a la puerta de salida de konoha. Ella empieza y pregunta

-¿Qué sentimientos guardas de Nagato o Pain? –dijo ella directamente la pregunta.

Naruto se asombra, pues, ¿Cómo ella sabía el verdadero nombre de Pain?

-al principio, quería venganza pero lo comprendía, lo olvide todo el daño que hice pues el tan solo buscaba la paz de forma equivocada, yo creo que terminamos como amigos pues el confiar en mí.

La chica trata de ocultar un rostro que refleja equivocación en sus cálculos.

-¿Qué tan cercano eras a ero-senin? –pregunta desganadamente.

Naruto se vuelve a asombrar ¿Cómo sabia el apodo que le di a jiraya-sensei?

El cambia su tono de despreocupación por uno muy serio.

-el más que mi maestro fue un familiar alguien que no conoces de toda la vida pero el cariño que le tienes es el mismo que le tendrías a un padre, el me guio y entorno para poder ir tras de Sasuke ya que he paso por lo mismo, aunque no solo me entreno físicamente si no que me preparo para soportar el dolor de enfrentar a Sasuke y de sobre todo encontrar la respuesta para parar el odio , encargo que seguiré exista el dolor que exista.

Toyidae sin duda conocía a Jiraya, recordar eso la debilita y las palabras tan sentimentales de Naruto la afectaron.

-fin de la encuesta –le dijo ella mientras desaparecía hacia afuera de Konoha.

Naruto dejo que se vaya pues ya estaba harto de ella.

La chica se encontraba en medio bosque y extrañamente empezó a llorar y junto con su llanto empezó a atacar a los árboles, luego empezó a gritar como si tuviera una carga de culpa.

Ella no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shino, él había notado algo raro en la forma de actuar de Toyidae, por l que mientras ella se presentaba frente a Naruto el disperso sus insectos para que siguieran su rastro, y eso le favoreció ya que pudo escuchar las preguntas que hizo a Naruto.

Entonces él se cerca de Toyidae.

-¿un entrenamiento de llanto? Dime de que se trata –le pregunta.

Ella con las lágrimas en toda cara se pone fastidiosa y le grita:-que te importa!

-yo también quisiera hace tu entrenamiento, al parecer te ayuda física y mentalmente –le responde el mientras se acerca a ella.

-¿y a mí que me importa lo que quieras hacer? –le pregunta ella, mientras sigue atacando a los árboles.

Ella deja de llorar y ambos empiezan a atacar al árbol que tienen en frente.

La chica esperaba que Shino se rinda y se valla pero el insistía con el árbol. Al final se la veía angustiada por algo.

Entonces ella se detiene, Shino también, y sin decir nada se va rápidamente directo a la aldea, Shino decidió no seguirla pues sentía que ella tenía buenas razones para su apuro.

Esta chica regresa a la aldea mirando con nostalgia hacia la cima donde Pain miro a Konoha al llegar.

Se dirige hacia su casa, porque si, ella vivía en Konoha.

Una vez dentro se tiro sobre su cama y pensaba dentro de sí misma.

_Ya me tengo que alistar para la presentación de mi nuevo equipo, sino la vieja Tsunade se pone histérica.._

Naruto volvía con Sakura y sus amigos, mientras Shino también se acercaba a ellos para ver si la extraña estaba ahí.

-vaya, ya volviste –dice Kiba que ve a Shino acercarse a ellos.

-digamos que si –le responde él.

Una vez juntos llega un pájaro negro que les da el aviso de que se tenían que presentar todos inmediatamente con la Hokage Tsunade.

Todos ellos se aproximaron hasta su oficina donde vieron a tres personas más que los esperaban, ahí también estaba Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai no pudo ir por su embarazo. Al entrar ellos vieron a tres chicas, dos de ellas eran extrañas que nunca habían visto, pero la tercera, la tercera era la extraña que los estuvo fastidiando hace un momento, todos con cara un tanto desencajada por la sorpresa.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Capitulo 2

Ok, hola, bueno ya saben el segundo cap, explicare un poco mas acerca de las chicas, ya q son extrañas, aunque será un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 2: Nuevas Integrantes al Equipo.

Alguno que otro miraba raro a Toyidae, ella trato de hacer como si no los conociera, pero la Hokage se dio cuenta de esto.

-_maldita mocosa…! Le dije que fuera con nadie, ¡que nadie la viera hasta ahora! _–pensaba Tsunade.

-una cuarta guerra ninja está por comenzar –inicia la Hokage- asique emplearemos el programa reincorporación de grupo ninja, esto quiere decir que sus grupos tendrán nuevos integrantes, ósea de a 4, el grupo de Kakashi no tendrá nuevo integrante por que Sakura se ira a la sección de medicina y no servirá de nada por otros motivos (estos otros motivos se refieren a Naruto, pues el tampoco participará en la guerra por que estará entrenando), los llame solo para que estén informados de los nuevos integrantes de los otros equipos.

Entonces cada uno saco su propia conclusión, _esas tres chicas de ahí serán nuevas camaradas…_

-continuando en el equipo de Shino, Hinata y Kiba estará como nueva integrante la ninja Ainori Yadored –dijo la hokage señalando a una chica de pelo extremadamente corto y apariencia de amargada- está especializada en el ninjutsu elemento cuerda si no ven que usa mucho ninjutsu es por seguridad, asique sus principales técnicas se basan en taiyutsu.

Y al parecer Ainori no estaba de acuerdo con pertenecer al grupo que Tsunade le designo.

-¡tsunade, no pretendo entrenar a este grupo –dijo Ainori que señalo a KIba, Hinata y Shino- tu sabes que ellos no me agradan!

\- ¡tu opinión me vale, asique guarda silencio! ¡y no será lo que tú quieras!

-¡pues que puede hacer una anciana al respecto¡

Tsunade ya se estaba parando para demostrar que no se deja dominar, pero kiba interrumpe.

-eh, eh que pasa no quisieras que yo y mi equipo te opaque.

Ainori lo mira con bastante furia, como i se le fue a lanzar en cima en cualquier momento.

-Ainori, tranquilízate –dice Sai desde su lugar- _no seas problemática…_

-_¿Sai? –_piensa Ainori mientras mira la falsa sonrisa de Sai.

-Tsunade, hablaremos el asunto después –dice Ainori.

-perfecto, ahora… -la Hokage da un suspiro- CONTINUANDO, para el equipo de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji estará como nueva integrante la ninja Toyidae Katzui –continuo la Hokage- ella está especializada en el raro elemento planta, es decir, ya es Jonin, su elemento está basado en los tres estilos de jutsus, es considerada una de las mejores ninjas que llego al mérito de convertirse el ninja Guardián y Escritor del Historial de Konoha.

La Hokage se detuvo un momento notando definitivamente que ya todos conocieron a Toyidae.

-Luego para el equipo de Nejí, TenTen y Lee –continua Tsunade- estará como nueva integrante la ninja Surunda Netoyabe, ella es la mejor ninja en manejar el genjutsu después de los Uchiha su descendencia de poder ocular no ha sido identificado, sus genjutsu serán cosas que verán por su cuenta.

-a partir de hoy estas serán sus nuevas integrantes –dice Tusunade alzando la voz- por lo menos hasta que termine la guerra, después de esta su permanencia en el grupo dependerá de su voto. Aaah...¡Una cosa más, como todas ellas son Jonin de elite al igual que Kakashi o Gai serán pro comandantes de grupo, es decir, si el capitán de grupo no está ellas mandan, además de ellas son expertas en el arte de estrategia, sobre todo Ainori, asique ellas los entrenaran por una semana, y luego ellas misma decidirán a que división se irán en la guerra, sus otros comandantes como Gai y Kurenai no podrán hacerse cargo de ustedes, ¿queda claro?

-sí.. –dijeron todos, pero aun quedaron sorprendidos, a tan corta edad y ya son jonin, entonces deben ser tan buenas ninjas como Kakashi.

-es mejor que vayan a conocerse, RETIRENCE

Luego todos salieron caminando hacia fuera en silencia al llegar

-¿y que les pareció la idea? –pregunta Kakashi a los demás con su sonrisa _hipócrita_ según la calificaron todos al verla.

Hinata pone su mano sobre el hombro de Ainori tratando de iniciar un vínculo amistoso, pero Ainori sintió ese afecto más como una amenaza y poniéndose a la defensiva contraataca como si fuera una pelea

-tranquilízate – dice Sai deteniendo el golpe de Ainori

-ni-san, deberías volver al AMBU en vez de perder el tiempo con ninjas que no pueden ni defenderse por sí solos –Le responde Ainori mientras se retira a paso ligero.

Claramente nadie la siguió.

-Sai, ¡¿tú tienes una hermana?! –pregunta Naruto.

-ella me llama así de cariño.

-de todos modos la conoces, ¿no? –sigue hablando Naruto.

-si, bastante, pero si no dije nada de ella, es porque está prohibido, aunque ahora que ya no está en el AMBU si puedo –Sai se detiene por un momento- contarles un poco

-Sai alguna vez estuve en el AMBU y la he visto, aunque parecía que quisieran ocultarla, según se dice ella es la "protegida de AMBU" ¿no? Sai –le insiste Kakashi.

Entonces Sai empieza a hablar.

-eh...bueno, ella no es de Konoha…

CONTINUARA.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ya.. desde aquí inicia la guerra, (por fin) , yo creo que será complicadito, pero no importa, espero su humilde opinión acerca del fic, ya que no soy muy buena en esto, y obviamente querio mejorar, ok, hasta luego.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 3: La Protegida del AMBU

-eh… bueno, ella no es de konoha… -dijo Sai incómodamente, mientras los demás volteaban a escuchar- hace uno años atrás en konoha se registraron información de un bosque destruyéndose, el tercer Hokage mando a dos ninjas a solucionarse, uno del clan Inuzuka y otro del clan Hyuga, cuando ellos llegaron vieron que había una niña con hilos que defendían de sus palmas, estos hilos eran de un acero especial, no podían cortarlo con nada, lo peor fue que estos hilos eran los que destruían el bosque, porque eran muy filosos y se movían por todas partes cortando árboles, parecían tener vida propia, y la niña no dejaba de llorar, los ninjas no pudieron ni acercarse a ella porque saldrían afectados por los hilos, pero tenía que hacer algo por que todo el bosque estaba siendo destruido, y las cuerdas crecían más y más, y la niña se veía en un estado deploraba, y sobre todo notaron que ella tenía unas marcas rojas en ambos ante brazos. Los hilos crecieron hasta alcanzar un lugar muy importante, las instalaciones de los insectos del clan Aburame, los ninjas que estaban en las instalaciones protegieron el lugar a toda costa, pero vieron que el causante era esa niña, según ellos todo se veía horrible, de las palmas de la niña salían ya varios hilos, parecía u mostro, pero ella no dejaba de gritar y llora desesperadamente. Pero a la larga los ninjas ahí presente llegaron a la conclusión de matarla. Cuando anocheció y la destrucción seguía el Hokage mando a Danzo y a unos AMBUS para que vean el lugar, y cuando Danzo regreso con el Hokage le mostro a la niña, Danzo le conto al Hokage que la niña estaba moribunda, mas muerta que viva, ya que tenía todo tipo de heridas, profundas, en el cuerpo, ella estaba así porque todos los ninjas que la vieran intentaron matarla. El Hokage le pregunto a Danzo que hizo para detenerlo todo, y el respondió que solo se las arregló para acercase a ella, y cuando estuvo cerca empezó a consolarla y así hizo que ella deje de llorar, y las cuerdas de sus palmas se derrumbaron y todo termino, solo había que hacer que deje de llorar, desde ese momento lo único que sé es que Ainori decidió seguir a Danzo y así ella se incorporó al AMBU.

-vaya… -murmuro Naruto.

-es por eso que los odia –dijo Sai sonriendo mietras miraba a Kiba, Hinata y Shino.

Estos tres solo se miraron entre ellos y nada más.

-¿y si no es de konoha de donde es? –pregunto Sakura, que parecía la más preocupada por ella.

-quien sabe, eso es lo único que se de ella –respondió Sai.

-¿a qué sabes más de ella, verdad, Sai? –insinuó Kakashi.

-¿Qué insinúa? –le pregunta Sai.

-nada, nada

-ella y yo entrenamos con Danzo en el AMBU, y nada mas –volvió a hablar Sai, solo que más serio esta vez.

-claro…

-ehnm –dijo Surunda, la otra chica a la aparentemente ignoraban- me toca presentarme, ¿no? –Dijo ella impacientemente- yo soy, Surunda Netoyave.

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

El cuarto capitulo? ¡si! Esta cap, será corto espero no les moleste jejejeje (los personajes no me pertenecesn) jejejej

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 4: Conocer Estrategia Ninja de Elite.

Mientras, Surunda Netoyave, la chica del equipo Neji Hyuga, TenTen Ama y Lee Rock, ella tenía el cabello rojizo y el las puntas de color amarillo, su ropa es de tela rara, y lleva una pañueleta amarada en la cintura, su mirada era muy aburrida…

-me presento –dijo Surunda interrumpiendo lo que sea en que estén pensando los demás- yo Surunda Netoyave, me entrene por mi cuenta en las afueras de la aldea, es por eso que casi nadie me conoce y no me ha visto alguna vez por aquí, me dedique arduamente a mi entrenamiento ya que no conozco a nadie de mi clan y tuve la necesidad de conocer las técnicas oculares que poseo por mi propia cuenta, en mi vida no he tenido ni un solo maestro, y será extraño que yo actué como su líder para ustedes, asique no esperen mucho de mi paciencia, no soy tolerante con las debilidades. Ahora los que son de mi equipo, que me sigan, tenemos muchas cosas que interactuar para no des coordinar en la guerra, claro, como equipo.

-buena idea- dice Kakashi- es mejor que todos ustedes hagan lo mismo y el equipo 8 vallan a buscar a Ainori, debe estar en el AMBU.

Todos se retiran a excepción del equipo 7, que se quedan con Kakashi.

Shino, Kiba y Hinata fueron a buscar a Ainori pero de camino se encontraron con ella.

-como capitán empezaremos con la coordinación –dice ella de forma repentina oponiéndoseles en frente de ellos.

-eh! Creí que estabas asustada - con voz altanera - solo porque odias nuestros clanes! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-¡vete a la mierda! -le grita más enojada.

-¡uuy! Perdone usted –le responde Kiba.

-aahh… -suspira Ainori- soy su superior y debo supervisar su entrenamiento, está bien?

-si –dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

Y así las nuevas integrantes se dedican a un entrenamiento de una semana, para luego coordinar directamente con la planeación de movimientos estratégicos para la guerra.

…**después de esto los grupos comenzaron su coordinación, unos tranquilamente y otros peleando, luego Naruto es llevado con el Gyuki para entrenar, Sakura se va directamente con Shishune para aclarar ideas de la sección demedicina y Sai se agregar con Kakashi como planeación, mientras los demás equipos siguen una dura línea de entrenamiento durante la semana, luego las tres lideres de esos equipos se separan para planear las tres juntas las secciones en las que pondrán a los integrantes de sus grupo según sus habilidades y destreza…..**

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

…. (Los personajes son de kishi)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 5: La Excepción

Una vez que todos los ninjas excepto Ainori, Surunda y Toyidae fueron asignados a diferentes secciones y tomaron marcha, estas tres se quedaron con la Hokage y el Raikage, en resumen la Hokage, el Raikage, Surunda, Ainori y Toyidae fueron hasta el país del rayo, y desde ahí planearían sus movimientos en la guerra. Ellas se tenían que quedar ahí como ninjas de refuerzo, porque en la guerra nunca se sabe.

Pasó la primera tarde en guerra, y estas ninjas estaban más preparadas que cualquiera, pero aun no podían salir al campo de batalla…

-bueno, las cosas ya se pusieron intensas en los diferentes campos de batalla, Ainori ve con la división 5 donde está el equipo de Toyidae, una vez ahí tienes que ayudar al grupo InoShikaCho a sellar a los hermanos Kingaku y Ginkaku –empieza a planear la Hokage- Y tu Toyidae, te reunirás con el equipo de Ainori, primero iras a la sección que se encuentra más cerca de aquí y ahí estará Shino, con Shino irán 7 kilómetros al noreste calculando el tiempo en ese transcurso se encontraran con Hinata y Kiba que ya deben estar saliendo en rumbo ahí, desde su punto de encuentro con ellos irán los CUATRO a 10 kilómetros al noreste, en esa dirección ubicamos el punto concentrado de Zetsu blancos son 2 mil Zetsu aproximadamente, entre ustedes serán capases de acabar con ellos ¿verdad?.

-pero por supuesto, Tsunade, sabes que puedo –dijo tranquilamente Toyidae que está sentada en el sofá de un rincón de la sala- ¡allá voy! –entonces Toyidae se para, abre una de las ventadas, y salta.

Toyidae sale de la oficina y va hacia allá con gran satisfacción como si planeara algo.

-Aahh… –suspiro la Hokage- bueno Ainori yo quiero que te encuentres con el equipo InoShikaCho apresúrate o no les darás alcance, no creo que sea necesario que te explique más de tu misión pues no es más compleja, solo tienes que sellar a los revividos en el jarrón que tienen ellos ¿podrás?

-he…claro.-lo dice como si fuera tan sencillo que no le presta atención.

Tsunade con un poco de molestia reflejada en su rostro le dice: ¡PUES ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS!

Ainori reacciona con la actitud de Tsunade y sale torpemente de la habitación.

-bueno y cuál es mi misión especial.-dice Surunda.

-mira, hemos localizado el chacra de Anko Mitarashi y Kabuto, iras a capturar a Kabuto y rescatar a Anko, están a 15 kilómetros al este, están bastante alejados asique apresúrate.

-¿y cómo consiguieron la información? –dice Surunda tan superspicas como su rostro serio lo refleja.

-Anko había enviado un mensaje poco antes de ser capturada, entre todo esto de la guerra y sus asuntos algunos ninjas fueron a investigar los alrededores, ya está comprobado. Esta bastante lejos de aquí, pero, de konoha a unos kilómetros al este, cerca de la frontera con la aldea de la roca.

-vaya, parece que tú eres la que da órdenes en esta guerra-le dice Surunda mirando al Raikage el cual se enfurecía con su comentario.

-deja de hablarme como si fuera tu igual y apresúrate! ¡Si capturas a Kabuto podremos hacer que los revividos por fin descansen en paz! ¡Acaso no sabes lo que es luchar contra alguien que está muerto y que en cima es un ser querido para ti!

Al parecer Tsunade estaba alterada con la información que le dieron de la situación en los diferentes campos de batalla, (sobre todo con eso de que a Dan lo revivieron).

-acaso crees que si mato a Kabuto el edo-tensei desaparecerá? Para nada, solo Kabuto puede desactivar la técnica, matarlo no sirve de nada –dice ella tan fríamente.

-entonces oblígalo… -el tono de Tsunade se escuchó más amenazador.

-bueno no te alterare más de lo que ya estas, me voy.-dice Surunda-créeme que tengo muy en cuenta por lo que todos están pasando.

Ese momento ella sale de la oficia y va lo más rápido posible hacia Kabuto, pues ese lugar era el más lejano al cualquier otro que le pudieran haber enviado.

0o0o0o0o0o

-asique Tsunade ya está usando a sus tres mejores fichas en contra mía –dice Kabuto que estaba frente a su tabla, con Anko inconsciente atrás de él y la oscuridad de la cueva sobre el- será divertido… por fin podré utilizar esta ficha contigo.. Surunda

Entonces Kabuto toma una ficha que tiene especialmente apartada en lugar aparte.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cambiando de escena Toyidae logro llegar hacia la sección donde se encuentra Shino y jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido con tanta emoción.

-Shino! Ahora me toca salir al campo de batalla y como primer compañero de batalla tendré a…...! ¡TU!

Shino la mira con confusión.

-ehn… habla claro.

-mira -dice Toyidae mirándolo con la claridad reflejada en el rostro- Tsunade me encargo una misión de ir a repeler a los Zetsu de la zona noreste, y para eso necesito llevar a alguien con migo, entonces como te encuentras en mi camino te llevare con migo! ahh….y también me dijo que lleve al resto del equipo pero eso es algo que decidiré después. Bueno como esto es una orden no hay preguntas que responder.

Esta jala a Shino de la capucha de su extraño abrigo y se va con él, sin decirle nada a nadie, después de todo nadie tiene tiempo.

-oye –dice Toyidae mientras sigue corriendo- esta cosa –dice refiriéndose al abrigo de Shino- es molesta, ¿porque nunca te la quitas?

-no es tu asunto.

-… -Toyidae prefirió seguir corriendo, en silencio.

En el camino Toyidae le vuelve decir a Shino mientras corren.

\- oye, ahorra que lo pienso no es necesario ir por el otro par (se refiere a Kiba y Hinata) nos pasaremos directo hacia los Zetsu.

Shino se detiene en seco.

-los Zetsu de esa zona son como 2 mil, y si Tsunade te dio la orden de que vayas con todo el grupo y como es una orden no hay preguntas que responder.

-ah... Shino -dice con tono de intolerancia- el resto del grupo de encuentra en una dirección completamente adversa a la de la misión, no hay tiempo. Además tú te preguntaras como una chica de mi edad es Junín de elite, muy simple, pues yo no dejo pasar oportunidades como luchar contra 2 mil Zetsu lo cual mejoraría mi entrenamiento de Taijutsu.

-tendrás otro oportunidad ahorra vamos por el resto del grupo.

-tampoco logre todo lo que soy esperando segundas oportunidades, ¡pero ahora puedes ir tu por tu querido grupo, pues eso haría más satisfactoria mi enarenación ya que tú te irías por el grupo y yo sola me cargaría a todo los Zetsu! Y ya para cuando lleguen no habrá ninguno -dice Toyidae emprendiendo marcha por si sola.

-terca- dice Shino y va tras de Toyidae sin opción.

Toyidae logra ver a Shino que va tras de ella.

-_como lo suponía eres una persona en quien confiar -_pensó Toyidae mientras corría.

Mientras va hacia delante y recuerda cuando…

CONTINUARA…..


	6. Chapter 6

Bien! Este cap sera solo un lindo recuerdo entre Toyidae y Shino, cuando estaban en la semana de entrenamiento, espero q les agr (no son mios lo personajes) ade, XD

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capituló 6: Recuerdo: Tallado de Árbol

Inicio del recuerdo.-

Después de que Toyidae lograra escapar de los enredos que tuvo para evaluar a su equipo caminaba por la aldea pensando ahorra que hace para entretenerse, como estaba distraída no se da cuenta que chocaría con Shino si no se mueve.

Shino mira como Toyidae camina hacia él, estaba claro que si él no se movía, ella no lo haría, así que prefirió no hacerse a un lado y probar su teoría.

Y así fue, Toyidae choco contra Shino, ella se cayó al suelo sentada, pero Shino no se cayó.

-¡fíjate! –le grita Toyidae desde el suelo.

-fíjate tu –le respondió Shino.

-ah…? –Toyidae se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado- no fastidies -dice Toyidae- me largo.

Mientras ella caminada rumbo a quien sabe dónde se detiene en seco y se le ocurre una idea, corre para alcanzar a

-¡oye! ¿No quieres entrenar?

-según tú, el rango que tienes te distingue de nosotros, para que me necesitarías.

-como tu superior te lo ordeno –dijo Toyidae cambiando su rostro a uno serio.

-no me da la gana, de obedecer –le dice él.

-tu calla.

Entonces Toyidae empieza a empujar a Shino hasta el bosque, (fuera de la aldea).

Cambiando el escenario Toyidae llevo a Shino al bosque justo donde estaban los arboles con los que se desquitaron la primera vez que hablaron.

Toyidae mira con una seriedad muy grande a Shino tanto que se hace raro.

-como tú eres un usuario de insectos significa que puedes ganarle a mí elemento que es planta por eso quisiera estar prevenida de todo tipo de ataque adversario.

-no entiendo, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo?

-Muy simple, tan solo tienes que mandar a cuantos insectos puedas y yo tengo que derrotarlos usando solo mi elemento.

-vencerlos te será imposible, los insectos comen plantas.

-pues de eso se trata -dice Toyidae- de convertir mis debilidades en habilidades. Ahora si captas.

En esa tarde y al día siguiente estuvieron practicando de la misma forma, pero Toyidae solo logro acabar con la mitad de los insectos que Shino le mandaba, y la otra mitad acababa por derrotarla.

-ahhh que rayos es más complicado de lo imaginado-dice Toyidae entre suspiros de cansancio.

-hnm, no te ataco con los mejores insectos que tengo, pero ya te derrote, entonces soy un adversario natural de tu elemente, fácilmente podría derrotarte –dice Shino mientras sonríe triunfantemente- es lógico, pones a la presa en contra del depredador.

Toyidae se deja caer sentada por el cansancio.

-¿qué tratas de decir? No hay manera de que tú seas mi depredador -le recrimina Toyidae.

-pues eso no es lo que demuestra la situación.

-ya te pasaste, ¡te reto!

\- ¿reto? ¿Un insecto vs una inerte planta? Creo que la única solución a tu debilidad es que evitas a los abúrame en batalla.

Toyidae se levanta ante lo dicho por Shino.

\- ¿los abúrame? Yo puedo contra cualquier clan "prestigioso" y eso lo demuestra no solo el rango, y para dejarlo claro, el reto será quien carcome un tronco de árbol más rápido.

\- mis insectos también se alimentan de troncos.

\- entonces a ¿qué le tienes miedo?

Shino frunce el ceño y le responde.

\- está bien.

-¿esa es toda la ira que puede desatar un abúrame?

Entonces Toyidae se las arregla para talar dos árboles, lo más iguales posibles y los acomoda uno a lado de otro.

-ese es el tuyo –le dice Toyidae apuntándole al tronco de la izquierda, el que parecía más grande y frondoso.

Shino se para frente a su tronco..

-¡insectos parasito! -dice Shino, mientras los insectos salían de él y cubrían al tronco.

-¡ninjutsu: acido de carnívora! -dice Toyidae haciendo que un extraño humo se invoque, el cual rodea el tronco y se materializa como polen acido echándose encima del tronco.

El tronco de Toyidae se deshizo como helado en la playa, mientras que los insectos de Shino no iban ni por la mitad.

-mi elemento es mejor! ¡En tu cara abúrame!-le dice Toyidae levantando su pulgar frente a Shino.

Shino le restó importancia al hecho de que perdió.

\- bien qué opinas, soy o no soy mejor.

Shino gira para verla.

-nos vemos mañana.

-¿mañana?-se cuestiona Toyidae, mientras Shino se iba caminando.

_Creí que para él era una pérdida de tiempo entrenar con migo, después de todo creo que si vendré mañana, a que sabe cómo puedo derrotar sus insecto, hare que me diga el secreto, cueste lo que cueste!_ Pensó, Toyidae.

Final del recuerdo.

Toyidae dejo de recordar, porque ya se encontraban cerca del punto del Zetsu.

Cuando llegaron y se detienen Shino mira con enojo a Toyidae.

-¡no me mires así yo no te dije que me sigas.

En ese momento Tsunade se comunica con Toyidae y Shino

-¡Toyidae! ¡Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme crees que esto es algo que puedes tomar a la ligera o que es parte de muchas de tus misiones donde haces lo que quieres, pues no, es una guerra acaso sabes cuántas vidas…! -Toyidae no soporto sus gritos y corto la comunicación.

-bueno Shino ya está hecho -dice Toyidae- te propongo un nuevo reto para saber quien acaba con mas Zetsu.-dice Toyidae entusiasmada- ah pero se trata de derrotarlos sin chacra o insecto, ¿de acuerdo, Aburame?

-está bien –dice Shino un poco animado.

-perfecto! Sabía que no podrías rechazar una propuesta así.

Entonces cuando voltearon hacia la cueva empezaron a salir cientos de Zetsu, entonces inicio el reto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Nayo Yotae

Ainori fue corriendo hasta la división donde se encuentra Shikamaru.

\- Chouzan ¿me puedes explicar algo acerca de la situación? –pregunto Ainori acercándose al padre de Chouji.

\- Hunm, ya llegaste. Mira logramos sellar a los hermanos gingaku y kingaku, pero apareció Madara, Shikamaru está del otro lado de la costa protegiendo el jarrón, Madara fue tras ese jarrón, lo peor es que madara invoco a esta estatua, la llamo estatua Geddo y es bastante bestial y sobre todo, algunos ninjas lograron percibir el chacra de los biju que fueron capturados...

\- Entiendo, bien. Madara quiere el jarrón porque ahí está el chacra de los dos únicos biju que le faltan, seguramente quiere esa ventaja a su favor en caso de que algo no salga bien. Yo me ocuparé de la estatua, los ninjas más hábiles que valla, de inmediato, con Shikamaru, debemos proteger el jarrón.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que tú te encargues de todo, yo, mi hijo. Ino y un ninja medico nos quedaremos contigo, los demás irán con Shikamaru.

\- Como quieras, pero que sea rápido.

Chouzan fue con Ino para que ella le ayudara a dar el comunicado.

-¡hey! –Le grito Ainori a la estatua mientras llevaba sus mano hacia el suelo, agachándose - ¡mira!

Entonces Ainori empezó a levantar sus manos, y seguida de ellas empezó a salir una inmensa cantidad de lodo rocoso.

-¡Dooton! –Ainori apunto esa bola de lodo hacia la estatua - ¡kazouga Akuma! –después de activar su jutsu tierra esa gran bola fue lanzada hacia la estatua. La estatua quedo empapada de todo ese lodo, lodo el cual se endureció, quedando tan dura como una roca.

La estatua quedo inmóvil, pero según la resistencia que demostraba no sería por mucho.

Ainori aprovecho el tiempo, miro hacia sus brazos, los cuales estaban ventados, empezó a sacarse los vendajes, poco a poco.

-¡GGRAANNHH…! –gruño la estatua cuando de un solo esfuerzo logro romper la roca.

\- ¡bien! –Entonces Ainori tenía los brazo expuestos- ¡Chikara no akuma: akuma orochi no jutsu!

Ainori tenía ambos brazos marcados como una "x" distorsionada y abstracta, las cuales se tiñeron de rojo. Ainori saco un kunai de su equipo ninja, con el kunai en la mano se clavó un puñal en sus dos palmas. Ainori soltó el kunai, y con las palmas ensangrentadas corrió hacia la estatua.

De la palma de Ainori dejo de correr sangre y en su lugar empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de hilo metálico, ese hilo salía y salía de sus palmas, era interminable. Ainori comenzó a manipular el hilo a su favor, y con ese hilo comenzó su ataque hacia la estatua Geddo.

…

Ainori continuaba luchando con mucho esfuerzo pues aunque haya recurrido a los jutsus de la marca maldita no lograba ninguna ventaja, ella sabía que debía de acabar con esa estatua cuanto antes, ya que cuando ella usa esa marca después de diez minutos pierde el control sobre su cuerpo, y ya habían pasado esos diez minutos… mientras más luchaba sentía su mente volar, sentía perder la conciencia, hasta que poco a poco en su memoria aparecían momentos de su estancia en el AMBU; Ainori seguí peleando con la estatua (en su mente recordaba la primera vez que ingreso al AMBU y todos la miraban) pero la estatua seguía demostrando lo brutal que era (recuerda cuando se cortó el caballo y todos sus compañeros del AMBU la miraban) Chouzan y Chouji entran en batalla para ayudarla (recuerda el rostro de un ex compañero del AMBU, veía al chico mostrando un rostro alegre que trata de confortar a Ainori y darle ánimos) Ainori se detuvo por un momento en el suelo mientras Chouzan combatían con la estatua (se recuerda a ella frente a la habitación donde todos sus compañeros del AMBU estarían luchando entre ellos, a muerte) la estatua Geddo se abrió paso entre Chouzan y Chouji, se acercó a Ainori, al darse cuenta Ainori ya era tarde, miraba muy asustada como el golpe de la estatua se le acercaba más, Ainori se apresuró y saco un kunai mas con el cual empieza a abrirse heridas en todas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡ah! –exclamo Ainori soportando el dolor, mientras que todas las heridas que se hizo en vez de sangrar empezaron a salir hilos metálicos, como paso con las palmas.

Entonces todo ese hilo se clavó en el puño de la estatua. Ainori logro detener el ataque dela estatua.

La estatua se libró de los hilos de Ainori y lo próximo que vio fue como la estatua dirigía un golpe seguro y firme hacia ella… Ainori estaba dejando que la marca maldita se apoderara de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en el grupo de ninjas que luchaban contra Madara se vio como un ninja llevo a su compañero a donde estaba un ninja médico.

\- tu ere medico ¿verdad?

\- esto... Si.-le responde.

\- por favor ayuda a mi amigo, estaba defendiendo a los ninjas y recibió el impacto de una piedra, pero no es muy grave.

\- claro -el ninja empezó a curar al herido, como en verdad no era muy grave termina y dice- listo.

-ah...Gracias.

-Nayo es urgente, tienes que ir a la zona donde está la estatua, dicen que hubo un herido de gravedad y que necesitan ninja médico.

\- entiendo allá voy.

Entonces él se dirige hacia la zona donde se encuentra la batalla con la estatua Geddo.

…

-¿Dónde está el herido?

-¡esta allá! –El ninja apunta- es una ninja especial de konoha, aparentemente perdió el control al usar fuera de limite un jutsu prohibido.

\- ¿Ainori?

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada nada, la ninja está usando una marca maldito y perdió el control, cuando algo así pasa, ella debería de autor sellar sus signos vitales para paralizar la marca. Esa es "la marca maldita del demonio rojo" ella debe de auto sellarse o morir ya que si ese maraca termina por controlar su cuerpo será un gran problema.

-¿tu puedes auto sellarla?

-no, ese tipo de sellado solo lo puede hacer ella misma. Pero, yo estuve en el ANBU anteriormente y se muchos jutsu de sellado iré a ver qué puedo hacer para detenerla.

Chouzan y Chouji se están encargando de la estatua Geddo lo mejor que podía, mientras Ainori estaba en un estado de shock tirada en el suelo.

-mierda… -exclamo Ainori mientras se sentaba.

La marca de maldición de Ainori se hacía cada vez más notoria en su cuerpo, poco a poco Ainori parecía ser cubierta por una capa roja.

-maldición. –Dijo Ainori al verse a sí misma y notar como la marca se hacía cada vez más peligrosa- haa…

"cuando pierdas el control, y la marca maldita quiera apoderarse de ti, por el bien de konoha, te auto sellaras"

Recordó Ainori la frase que siempre le repetía danzo en sus entrenamientos.

-sellarme…


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 8: Reencuentro

-sellarme…

-¡Ainori! –dice Nayo al acercase a ella.

-¿eh? –Ainori gira su mirada hacia Nayo- ¿y tú quién eres?

\- me llamo Nayo Yotae, que no me recuerdas!?

-ja, tu no puedes ser Nayo… -Ainori se para con gran dificultad- deja de fastidiar y hazte a un lado, tengo algo importante que hacer, y no estoy para bromas ¿entiendes?

-asique no me recuerdas… -responde Nayo- no tienes por qué auto sellarte, solo tienes que currar tus heridas y tranquilizarte –Nayo se acerca a Ainori y empieza acurrar la heridas- soy ninja médico.

-¡¿ehh?! –Ainori reacciona- tu ¡¿Quién eres?!

-ya te dije.

-tu, no puedes, ser, Nayo –dijo Ainori entrecortadamente.

-lo soy, ¿Por qué no lo seria?

-por qué el murió.

-….

-¿Quién eres?

-…. –Nayo se para frente a frente con Ainori- mírame, soy Nayo.

-¡¿Qué?! -Ainori abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al notar cierta familiaridad con ese rostro.

-para activar tu marca maldita debes desvendarte los brazos y luego hacerte una herida, cuando hace más de dos heridas en tu cuerpo la marca maldita empieza a tomar el control, tu cuerpo se debilita por la pérdida de sangre, ya que el hilo metálico que usas esta hecho de tu propia sangre, en eso momento la maldición se aprovecha de tu mal estado y produce un shock en tu cerebro, lo siguiente, pierdes la conciencia y la marca maldita se apodera de ti.

Mientras más la curva Nayo la marca de maldición iba retrocediendo hasta posición original en forma de "x".

-para evitar que la marca maldita se apodere de ti, debes de auto sellarte, y la una vez que te auto sellas solo alguien que sepa la posición de manos de ese sello podría liberarte, si nadie sabe la posición de manos, no hay forma de que te liberes del auto sello.

Ainori termina de ser curada.

-las únicas personas que conocen esa posición de manos para liberarte son: el difunto tercer Hokage y danzo-sama.

-no, alguien más conoce esa posición de manos… -dice Ainori mientras baja la mirada.

-exacto, yo también conozco esa posición de manos.

-en serio tu eres… Nayo?

-tu creías que yo estaba muerto, y pensabas auto sellarte sabiendo que nadie más podría liberarte, acaso planeabas nunca más despertar?

-Danzo-sama me dijo que tu habías muerto –dijo Ainori que aparentemente ignoraba todo lo que Nayo decía.

-hmp.

-me dijo que habías muerto en el examen del ANBU.

-ya no uses más tu marca de maldición, debiste de enseñarle a alguien más la posición de manos para liberarte, así ya no tendrías que preocuparte cuando quieras auto sellarte.

-¡se supone que estás muerto! ¡¿Por qué sigues vivo?!

-NO más bien ¡¿Por qué estaría muerto?!

"_acaso el, en verdad está vivo…?"_ pensaba Ainori mientras lo miraba con gran detenimiento.

Ainori empezó a cerrar los ojos y a recordar las cosas más _detenidamente…._


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

INICIO DEL RECUERDO.-

La imagen del techo y la cálida luz solar del sol que re iluminaban sus ojos obligándola a abrirlos, Ainori abrió los ojos con algo de insomnio.

"_-ah….. Que noche… pero que luz más molesta ah..¡ un momento luz?... desde cuando rayos aquí hay luz-se levanta de un brinco sorprendida por la luz, aunque obviamente estaba inconsciente de que ya no se hallaba prisionera de Orochimaru, sino se encontraba en el hospital descansando después de que danzo la entregara al Hokage-ah…claro…ya se me hacía raro esa disque "pesadilla" , ah… pero bueno Ainori tranquila supéralo, ahora a buscar ropa más apropiada-se mira como estaba vestido con un especie de suéter hecho por un infante-segundo huir, la verdad se ve bastante fácil huir de aquí. Seguro que este es otro de esos lugares donde te secuestran por estupideces, bueno Ainori tu sabes cómo es eso de estar secuestrada primero de seguro te dieron una píldora de amnesia así que ha recopilar información personal antes de que la píldora haga efecto, um… Haber yo soy Ainori Yadoret desde que tengo uso de la memoria estuve secuestrada, solo confía en las personas como ella -se decía a si misma mientras recordaban la imagen oscura de una persona con admiración- si personas como nee-san, ella me ayudo a escapar de esa víbora, mmm ya no recuerdo muy bien su rostro como es que era su cuerpo, su voz, su actitud, SU ROSTRO? Solo recuerdo su silueta oscuro que apenas logre ver la noche que huir y era de noche, las píldoras ya están haciendo su efecto haber que paso la noche que escape…_

_Era una noche normal nee-san había salido de la recamara de Orochimaru con el rostro cabizbajo y me dice: Ainori… por tu bien tienes que irte, ahora rápido, yo te ayudare, no puedes quedarte aquí o lo lamentaremos._

_Ella me toma de la mano sin esperar mi respuesta y sigilosamente me jala desesperadamente siguiendo a la suerte los pasillo a ver si encontraba la salida, en el transcurso nos encontramos con Kabuto, que se dio cuenta que estábamos huyendo, nee-san lo miro asustada, ella corría tratando d acelerar cada vez más la velocidad pues Kabuto se nos acercaba cada vez más, ella se detuvo y con una técnica extraña hizo explotar la pared y con prisa cruzamos el oyó pero Kabuto no puedo salir por ser muy grande, al salir notamos que era de noche, pues ahí a dentro no se sabe si es de día o de noche, me oculto en los arbusto, creo que nee-san tenía unos 13, ella se llenó de valor sentí como me miraba y se percató que Kabuto fue por refuerzos para atraparnos se calló por un tiempo._

_-Ainori…-ella empieza a hablar- .Orochimaru te ha puesto un sello de poder maldito cuando te secuestro, sé que lo notaste cuando hacía "observaciones amistosas" a tu cuerpo….no se de quien se trata pero Orochimaru tenía planes de entregarte a un tipo de konoha, una aldea muy cerca de aquí, cuando fui a su recamara me pidió que te alistara para una última observación y también me dijo que como soy la más apegada a ti me encargara de hacerte entender la situación…..Orochimaru también marco mi cuerpo con una marca de maldición y estas malditas marcas son una tortura no las puedes borrar y su objetivo es tratar de controlarte de una u otro manera, yo te veo como la familia que perdí y quiero que vivas una vida libre, sin ataduras, sin restricciones libre y no secuestrada, yo sé que te quiere entregar a esa persona para que te entrene y si tú le sirves a esa persona estarás marcado tu destino a ser una persona a la que podrán controlar a su antojo…por favor Ainori vete y vive por ser libre, yo veré como liberarme también para que podamos volver a ser libres y nadie más nos controlara ¡vete! No quiero que te aprisionen con migo más. _

_Después de eso hui lejos y no la volví a ver…"_

Ainori no noto que el tercer Hokage que hace un buen tiempo estaba ahí parado mirándola, cuando Ainori levanto su cabeza y lo vio ahí con su cara de sabio y su traje de blanco y rojo volvió.

_-con que ahorra mi compañero de celda es un viejo loco….al parecer la vestimenta de prisionero en este lugar es ridícula_ –pensaba mirando de pies a cabeza el traje del tercero- _asique yo vestiré así eh?_ _Bueno solo por probar la ropa me quedare aquí un día de paso me podre entretener con las historias locas del viejo. A ver habla de manera indiferente, así siempre ceden los viejitos…_

-hey, que cuentas? el lugar es cómodo? -decía Ainori con altanería.

-a que te refieres -dice el Hokage.

-como que a qué? este es un lugar de esos donde te secuestran y te torturan ¿no? No intentes ocultarme la verdad solo porque parezco muy pequeña para recibir una noticia de esa "magnitud", en fin yo ya había estado secuestrada, tal vez conozcas al tipo se llama Orochimaru y Kabuto, ya había huido de sus garras ayer por la noche pero no sé cómo llegue a parar aquí, entonces, ya me dices que lugar de torturas es este? -dice Ainori como si fuera lo más normal estar secuestrada por Orochimaru y Kabuto.

-pues no, esta es la aldea Konoha. No un lugar de torturas.

Ainori se paralizo al escuchar la palabra "konoha" según lo que recordaba su nee-san le dijo que el tipo era de konoha, le espanto la idea y mucho más creer que el tipo al que Orochimaru la entregaría era él.

-tu eres… el Tipo de Orochimaru…?


	10. Chapter 10

Decimo cap, este, saben que los personajes no me pertenecen ¿verdad? Ok, espero les guste XD.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 10: Recuerdos… ¡hola! ¡soy Ainori Yadored!

El Hokage se asombró por su último comentario, se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru era el responsable, y ella lo sabía.

-_esta niña se equivocó con la respuesta, pero para pensar que soy aliado de Orochimaru debió haberlo pensado detenidamente por mucho tiempo, una niña de su edad no se hubiera molestado en tan solo preguntárselo, debería de estar asustada, pero no lo está. No cabe duda esta niña es de pensamiento rápido, he escuchado que en el país Mental del Segundo Continente Mundial los chicos, los adultos, todas las personas en general nacen no siendo genios mentales como es el caso de los Nara, pero dentro de su cerebro puede pasar un día entero con ellos pensando la situación o cualquier otro tema, pero en la vida real no han pasado más de uno segundos, Orochimaru debió raptar a la niña para su investigación de los diferentes clanes. Es fácil tratar de distinguir este clan pues su habilidad mental es realmente sobresaliente. Son personas descuidadas y despreocupadas, que tardan en comprender o llegar a una solución, pero han logrado sobrevivir a las guerras gracias a que cualquier problema que se les ponga lo descifran con todo el tiempo del mundo en su cabeza, en estos momentos la niña debe estar analizando la situación con su "Ineer" que es el principal jutsu del clan que les da el tiempo y la seriedad para pensar, su especialidad del clan: el espacio-tiempo mental. En cuanto nacen logran manejar el jutsu, por eso los bebés de ese clan aprenden a hablar, caminar y leer en un plazo de 5 meses. Sería buena idea agregarla a sistema ninja, pero si las otras naciones descubren que nos apoderamos de alguien que no está registrada como nacida en konoha, sino que también podrían notar que es del clan yadoret, podrían despertar sospechas por la existencia de Ainori lo mejor será que la integre a un clan o a la raíz, bueno es lo decidirá ella… _-pensaba el Hokage- _con un pensamiento tan ágil seguramente ya llego a una conclusión mas verídica. _

-bueno creo que me excedí, usted debe ser el Hokage, ¿que planea? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué me ofrece? -dice Ainori mientras se dirigía a la ventana para ver el pueblo y las personas.

-no te preocupes -dice el Hokage mientras le indica que le siga- tu escogerás el que más te convenga.

Al llegar a la oficina el Hokage mira a los líderes del clan Hyuga, abúrame, Inuzuka y a Danzo.

Ineer/Ainori: _mejor guardo silencio… se nota que esta es una reunión muy tensa… y planeada._

Ainori nota que el tercero se dirige a Danzo.

-Ainori! ¿Qué te parecería entrenarte como ninja de konoha? -Ainori mira al Hokage desconcertada- ¿y? ¿Quieres que te entrene algún clan o la raíz del AMBU?

Ainori analiza la situación y en 7 segundos responde:

-¿usted qué cree? Que me uniré a un clan sin tener la sangre de los demás, claramente se darían cuanta, no solo las personas del clan, sino toda la aldea, y posiblemente las demás aldeas también, ¿Qué harían si me uno al clan Hyuga, como demostraría que tengo una de sus habilidades? Sabe, lo que me acaba de proponer es una estupidez –el Hokage se dio cuenta de su error- me uniré a la raíz, supongo que la raíz no es un lugar donde entrenen a los ninjas como lo harían en un clan, asique seguramente en la raíz el entrenamiento es más duro… o mas frio, ¿verdad?

Con esto Ainori dejo claro a todos los que estaban en la oficina de que ella si forma parte de cierto clan Yadoret, dominante del jutsu "Ineer".

Los líderes del clan se fueron sin decir nada, de forma automática, aunque lamentaban la perdida de la oportunidad de entrenar con un ninja con tal habilidad mental.

Ainori se despiste cortamente del tercero pues es jalada con fuerza por Danzo.

En el camino Ainori no dejo de hablar de todas sus experiencias como secuestradas y de la definición de "secuestro". Claro esto demostraba que ya estableció confianza, al llegar al cuartel general, Ainori noto toda la oscuridad del lugar, Danzo la llevo a una especie de habitación, una habitación muy simple, una cama, punto, nada mas.

Al día siguiente Ainori despierta y ve a Danzo en el marco de la puerta, haciéndole la misma señal que antes para que la siguiera, cuando ella logra alcanzarlo por uno de los pasillos del cuartel danzo le dice:

-hoy te incorporare a la raíz y conocerás a tu compañeros de entrenamiento…

Danzo guio a Ainori hasta una habitación, le apunta la puerta, en otras palabras le pide que la abra, pero al parecer Ainori muestra complicación al tratar de abrir la puerta, inútilmente intentaba adivinar como se abría esa cosa rectangular de madera.

-no puedo-dijo Ainori ingenua mirando a danzo.

-este es el AMBU ¡aprende!-dijo danzo fríamente.

Ineer/Ainori: bien… según lo que vi ellos hacen girar una cosa redonda de la puerta –Ainori mira la puerta- pero esta no tiene esa cosa redonda! esta tiene otra cosa rara y dura… haber "este es el AMBU ¡APRENDE!" según sus palabras debo aprender por mi cuenta, pero nadie me está enseñando, el AMBU es reconocido como un cuartel realiza las misiones al pie de la letra, no les importa cómo, la misión es en lo único en que piensan. En mi caso mi misión es averiguar cómo se abre la puesta, asique en conclusión, no importa cómo, solo tengo que pasar a través de la puerta, y él no me dijo que lo haga como las otras persona, solo me dijo que lo haga, entonces…

Entonces Ainori destrozo la puerta de un solo golpe.

A Danzo le agrado que ella tenga una gran fuerza brutal.

Al parecer danzo estaba satisfecho con la solución de Ainori.

En el momento que pasaron, dentro estaban diferentes ninjas de uno años, ellos los miraron algo sorprendidos. Sabían de Danzo pero de Ainori no. Entre ellos estaban Sai y su hermano, Torune el amigo de Shino, un chico del clan Yamanaka, Nayo, etc.

-esta será su nueva compañera, su deber es protegerla y está prohibido que salga a las afueras de las instalaciones del AMBU, es decir, no permitan que salga –entonces apunta al chico Yamanaka- tu ve y tráele el uniforme.

Al volver el chico le mostro el uniforme a Ainori.

-QUE? Danzo-sama este traje es para niño exijo otro más adecuado-Ainori mostraba indignación, pero danzo solo le mostro su mirada más reprobadora y salió de la habitación sin decir nada-p-pero… Danzo-sama-decía Ainori paralizada.

No fueron más de 3 segundos para pensar que hacer.

-bueno, soy Ainori Yadoret, no se permiten más preguntas sobre mí -los chicos empezaron a decir sus nombres en forma de presentación-momento! No tan rápido son muchos nombres no los voy a memorizar tan rápido -dijo Ainori confundida por tanto nombres.

-mejor ponte tu uniforme-dijo el Yamanaka.

Entonces Ainori noto como Nayo salía de ahí, en silencio.

-no, chau –le respondió cortantemente Ainori. Entonces siguió el rastro de Nayo, nadie se molestó en seguirla.

-oye, sabes por donde puedo salir –le dijo Ainori alcanzando a Nayo

-1º tu no debes salir y 2º ni yo sé –les respondió Nayo sin prestarle atención mientras seguía avanzando por los pasillos.

-así, entonces me voy por mi cuenta –Ainori se dio vuelta y se metió a una habitación a azar- no me busquen, volveré cuando haya terminado mis asuntos allá afuera.

-¡oye no! –dijo Nayo volteando a seguirla, después de todo es su misión impedir que ella salga fuera del AMBU- espera!


	11. Chapter 11

Bien, bien, hola… ya saben que los perso (esto abure) najes no son mios asique no hay mas vuelta al asunto que les guste el capitulo (es una orden) (naah mentira) enmm…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 11: Recuerdos… ¡hola! ¡soy Ainori Yadored!

Ainori hizo un pequeño agujero en la pared y salió sin que Nayo pueda detenerla, una vez afuera le dijo.

-iré a conseguirme un traje y volveré, no digas nada –y sin más se fue.

Nayo le restó importancia, y no dijo nada al respeto, se quedó en ese agujero de pared (muy pequeño por cierto) pensando cómo pudo salir por una superficie tan menor, entonces Ainori volvió, pero con el pelo totalmente corto, demasiado, y llevaba un traje parecido al que usa Sai, si no que el de ella era un short.

-¡ves! No tarde nada –dijo entrando por el agujero.

Pero cuando Ainori entro noto algo, desde la puerta de la habitación lo esperaba Danzo (aparentemente furioso) y Nayo volteo, y también lo vio.

Ainori tuvo una vigilancia extrema, Nayo que fue el cómplice tuvo un recesión "especial" con Danzo, de la cual nadie sabía que paso durante la recesión.

Pasaba el tiempo y Ainori fortalecía el lazo con todos su compañeros, y cuando tenían entrenamiento directo con Danzo no permitían que a Ainori ni siquiera se le acerque al "peligro" como denominaron a Danzo, como ella no memorizaba todos los nombres de ellos decidió llamarlos nii-san (hermano mayor) ya que en verdad parecían ser sus hermanos mayores, mucho la protegían, en el entrenamiento de ninjutsu Ainori tuvo problemas, no le era fácil, por lo que a los 12 años logro convertirse en genin, ella a diferencia de los demás fue expuesta a los exámenes que cualquier ninja en la academia hubiera hecho, pues el plan era que algún día Ainori salga de la raíz y se integre al sistema ninja de konoha, cuando ella se transformó en genin danzo se dedicó a enseñarle el control de su marca de maldición que llevaba en el ante brazo.

-mira, te lo aplicare de una manera simple, tu llevas la marca de maldición de Orochimaru, según mis investigación, tu marca de maldición es diferente, esta posee la habilidad de materializar cuerda de acero con tu sangre, asique cuando te lastimes, específicamente, la palma, entonces de ahí y solo de ahí te empezare a brotar cuerda en vez de sangre, no puedes usar esa técnica, perderías mucha sangre y morirías, pero si logras controlarla y estudiarla, la puedes poner a tu favor. Hay algo más que debes saber, esta técnica no se activa porque tú quieras, esta técnica se activa cuando tus emociones son fuertes, e incluso cuando se activa ni siquiera puedes controlarla, es flujo de sangre, ¿Cómo podrías controlarla? No es posible, y si la técnica se sale de control serias como una bestia que destruye todo a su paso, y a fin de cuentas morirías, lo mejor sería… que te auto selles el chacra y lo signos vitales –le explico Danzo.

-¿cómo? A que se refiere -dijo Ainori.

-Te enseñare a paralizar tu chacra y signos vitales, con este sello lograras evitar que el marca de maldición se apodere de ti, si no lo usas puedes destruir toda la aldea, lo que debes hacer es concentrar tu chacra al centro de donde esta se origina, ósea un tu abdomen, debes mantenerlo ahí y lo debes paralizar con la posición de mano del caballo, el mono, el dragón y el león, después de eso todo en ti se paralizara. La posición de mano de la hoja es ultra secreta y también es la única manera de romper el sello, yo me encargare de romper el sello cuando el peligro pase, tú le enseñaras la posición de mano de la hoja a otra persona en la cual confíes, esto es serio escoge bien y solo debe ser una persona -dijo danzo.

Ainori solo pensaba en Nayo que era la única persona en la que más confiaba aparte de Danzo, ya que en todos eso años Ainori le agarro mucha confianza a Danzo, y ella podría decir que Danzo le agarro confianza a ella.

Entonces Ainori le enseño la posición de la hoja a Nayo explicándole de lo que se trataba.

Ainori se hizo amigos a gran confianza, algo 13 años Ainori tuvo el rango para hacer el examen chunin. Y así fue, en el torneo de ascenso a chunin las peleas iban a terminar en tres ninjas, se necesitaría a un ninja más para que sean dos contra dos, ese ninja seria Ainori que fue a ver al tercer Hokage después de 4 largos años. El día en que Neji y Naruto se enfrentaron, Ainori fue al estadio a ver las peleas, después de todo el torneo en el que ella participaría seria ese, solo que lo haría en las finales. Su pelea iba a ser después de la de Sasuke y Gaara, y como Naruto fue el 1º en pelear, le tocaría enfrentarse a él. Pero en la invasión a konoha lo interrumpió todo, sus compañeros de la raíz fueron a busca e inmediatamente se la llevaron, no debían de permitir que Ainori este por ahí buscando pelea con los invasores, porque eso sería lo que ella hubiera hecho si no se la hubiesen llevado de ahí.

Después de que todo eso pasase se anunciaron los exámenes en la raíz, eran exámenes donde todos peleaban contra todos durante dos días, era ese examen donde los compañeros se matarían entre ellos para eliminar sus sentimientos, pero Ainori no participaría en él por qué Danzo ya la consideraba "especial".

-toma –le dijo Nayo acercándole su espada (una como las que tenía Sai)- no planeo atacar a ninguno de nuestros compañeros.

-¿solo te mantendrás a la defensiva, en serio no atacaras? –le pregunto Ainori.

-no

-pues me parece bien –entonces Ainori tomo la espada.

-claro –dijo Nayo mientras giraba- créeme que sobreviviré.

Entonces Nayo se fue de ahí porque el examen ya iniciaría.

-aah.. –suspiro Ainori, ella estaba muy agobiada con la idea, podía sentir la muerte pisarle los talones, pero esa no sería su muerte, sino la de sus compañeros…

Pasaron 2 días, de sus 30 compañeros quedaban 12 entre ellos eran Sai y su hermano, Torune, el chico Yamanaka, etc. Pero Nayo no estaba entre la lista de los "sobrevivientes"

Danzo vio que Nayo sobrevivió, pero si se quedaba seguiría influyendo en Ainori, y además no ataco a ninguno de sus compañeros, y el propósito era que los matase, decidió votarlo del ANBU sin que nadie sepa.

Ainori se dedicó más a su entrenamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus otros compañeros, aunque aún mantenían sus lazos, ella ascendió a Junín de elite en 2 años, ya que entreno directamente con Danzo y Sai.

La 5º Hokage la ascendió al AMBU superior en el equipo de Yamato, y así poco a poco se integraría al sistema ninja de konoha, ella se despidió de sus 6 compañeros, ya que se impuso un 2º examen de supervivencia de los que igualmente sobrevivieron Sai y su hermano, Torune, el chico Yamanaka, etc.

A los 16 años Ainori vio como Danzo murió, él fue la 2º persona en la que más confiaba. La persona en la que más confiaba Ainori era su nee-san, pero nunca la volvió a ver.

Sin que se dé cuente, ella se quedó con su único compañero Sai, ya que el resto también murió…

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡por fin! Los recuerdos me agotaron… esto esta chica (ainori) es complicada ¿no? Jejejje que se le puede hacer, bueno adiós ¿review?


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ainori mira el rostro de Nayo.

"_En verdad podría ser el... Nayo" _

-si ya te encuentras bien, vamos a continuar, recuerdo que esto es una guerra, no hay tiempo para asuntos personales. –dice Nayo.

-claro –le responde Ainori que bruscamente quita la mirada de él girándola hacia la estatua Geddo.

-desde que Salí del ANBU no he vuelto a entrenar algún tipo de pelea o jutsu de ataque, lo único que se hacer es defender y curar, asique me mantendré a la defensiva.

-claro… -dijo vanamente Ainori mientras en su mente solo resonaba la frase "me Salí del ANBU"

Luego Ainori y Nayo van hacia la estatua Geddo para ayudar Chouji y Chouzan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto Shikamaru luchaba con madara para que no se lleve el frasco que tenía sellado el chacra de kingaku y gingaku, pero fue inevitable, madara le quito el frasco y después de eso tomo rumbo hacia la estatua Geddo mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Kabuto…

FLASH BACK:

-y Tsunade, está bastante claro lo que hará Tsunade… -decía Kabuto con Yamato atado a sus pies.

-¿así? ¿Qué hará según tú? -respondió madara

\- Tsunade separo a tres ninjas de la alianza, es obvio que las quiere soltar como refuerzos cuando las divisiones que estén en problemas. Ellas son muy fuertes o por lo menos lo suficiente como para crear problemas… -dijo Kabuto mostrando la foto de las tres.

-uhmm… Esa chica la conozco -decía madara viendo la foto de Toyidae.

-¿eh? ¿La conoces? ¿Cuál? -pregunto Kabuto volteando las fotos para ver si él podría también reconocerla- pues, a mí no se me hace conocida.

-esa chica es la estudiante de Jiraya, sí, creo que se llama Toyidae, cuando me reuní con Pain antes de atacar konoha esa chica nos estaba espiando, era espía de konoha, lo último que me conto Zetsu fue que ella persiguió el rastro de Pain cuando el ataco konoha.

-¡vaya! Tu amiguito Zetsu lo ve "todo" -decía Kabuto- en fin no importa, quisiera que cuando vayas por kingaku y gingaku captures a una de las chicas, no se ha cual enviara Tsunade, pero cualquiera sirve, ¡ah! y toma al ninja ya sabrás como usarlo para tus clones de Zetsu -dijo Kabuto mientras le entregaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Yamato a madara.

-bien, no te importara que mate a las ninjas de refuerzo de Tsunade ¿no? No quisiera llevar carga -dijo madara.

-haz lo que quieras, pero te puede ser útil para algo…

END FLASH BACK…

"_no, creo que solo me sea en de utilidad" _pensó Madara.

En eso se desvanece con su técnica para reaparecer en frente de la estatua Geddo. "haber según la foto cual es la ninja de refuerzo" se pregunto

-uhmp ahí está -madara se traslada justo atrás de Ainori para trasladarla a otra dimensión con su técnica.

-¡Ainori! ¡Atrás de ti!-le grita Nayo a Ainori que vio a madara.

Ainori voltea y ve a madara que ya activaba su técnica, pero Nayo corío hasta ella y se le puso en frente para evitar que madara la "absorbiera" tomando su lugar y siendo trasladado a otra dimensión con la técnica de madara.

-Nayo… -Ainori trataba de asimilar la situación. La tomo con la mayor calma posible

-estorbo... -dijo madara que se dio cuenta de que capturo a la persona equivocada.

Ainori no pudo contener más la calma, para ella no estaba claro lo que le había pasado a Nayo, miro de lado a lado buscándolo, tanto así que no se percató de que la marca de maldición que tenía marcado en forma de "x" en ambos brazos empezó a remarcarse hasta conseguir un círculo que encierra a la "x".

-¿preocupada por un compañero más? ¿En media guerra? No creo que seas tan fuerte como se esperaba -le decía madara dispuesto a volver a intentar absorberla, pero se detuvo cuando vio que la marca de maldición de Ainori empezó a emitir una luz rojiza.

Ainori noto como madara miraba fijamente sus brazos, ella también se miró.

"_Es la marca. No entiendo nada, Nayo desapareció extrañamente, y esta esta marca…...es-esta…tratando de ¿controlarme?...tengo que hacer algo o lo destruiré todo"_

-si te preguntas por tu amigo déjame decirte que está bien…por el momento….él tampoco me sirve de mucho, por ahorra mi prioridad es deshacerme de ti-le dijo madara fríamente- y bien, ¿debería matarte, o envírate con tu amigo?

Ainori había llegado a una conclusión, debía sellarse a sí misma con la técnica de Danzo, aunque en este momento no hubiera nadie que sepa la posición de manos para liberarla, pero si dejaba que la maldición avance terminaría por perder el control y atacar a todo el mundo ¿Quién sabe cómo terminaría todo?

"_es mejor así, no aguanto esta maldita guerra"_ pensó Ainori que empezó a hacer una variedad de posiciones de manos, serró los ojos y dijo suavemente:

-"TÉCNICA OCULTA ENTRE LA HOJA, JUTSU SELLO DE CHACRA".

Al instante apareció en la frente de Ainori un punto azul que paralizaba todo el flujo de chacra de Ainori, después de segundos el corazón de Ainori dejó de latir, su chacra se congelo y perdió el control de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo en completo trance.

Madara vio como Ainori se caía al suelo y reconoció el sellado al acercarse y ver el punto azul de su frente, con su pie la sacudió un poco a ver si reaccionaba, pero todo resulto tal y como él creía.

-tu no eres ningún tipo de amenaza…-dijo madara viéndola con desprecio y volteando la mirada hacia la estatua Geddo- estúpido kabuto….me hiciste perder el tiempo.

Madara se tele transporto hacia la estatua y la des invoca, desciende hasta el suelo y nota todas las miradas temerosas de los ninjas, empieza a desvanecerse hacia el suelo mientras dice:

-será mejor que se alisten... pronto comenzare el plan "ojo de luna".

Todos se tranquilizaron al ver que Madara se fue, pero aun sentían temor por lo último que dijo.

Shikamaru e Ino se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia Ainori, Ino trato de sanarla con un ninjutsu medico pero en cuanto poso sus manos sobre su frente vio el punto azul algo asustada y cuando empezó con el ninjutsu se espantó al notar que Ainori no daba seña de vida.

-Shikamaru… Ainori, le ocurre algo -le dice Ino algo temerosa.

-¡¿qué pasa?! -le responde Shikamaru.

-pareciera que murió… pero, su chacra sigue activo solo que está paralizado -le decía intranquilizándose.

Shikamaru logra ver el punto en su frente y sospecha de que Ainori pudo haberse sellado.

-¡Ino! Quiero hablar con la Hokage, comunícate con tu padre -le dijo Shikamaru

-claro –responde ella.

Shikamaru habla con Tsunade y le dice los detalles de Ainori, Tsunade también sospecha de que esa sea la situación, pero para estar segura le pide a Shikamaru que mande a un ninja con Ainori y la traiga con ella, Shikamaru acepta y corta la comunicación.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasa con Ainori?-le pregunta Ino.

-no estoy seguro, pero creo que sello su chacra, es mejor llevarla con la 5º Hokage, ella podrá hacer algo al respecto –le contesta Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ordeno a 2 ninjas que llevaran a Ainori con la Hokage lo más rápido posible. Los ninjas se llevan a Ainori de inmediato.

Luego de eso, los ninjas fueron curados y descansaron para luego avanzar acorde al plan.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Toyidae seguía batiéndose en batalla con los Zetsu.

-¡malditos Zetsu!-dice Toyidae que se sacaba de encima a uno.

Shino estaba en una situación aún peor se había agotado bastante, pero tenía que admitir que ese entrenamiento si daría buenos resultados. Él se hallaba tan cansado mientras combatía con el Zetsu que tenía en frente, que no noto a los otros dos que iban a carrera hacia él.

Toyidae aun tenia fuerzas, lo que le sobraba era chacra, pudo ver a esos Zetsu, dirigió su mirada a Shino y noto que él no se percató de que les estaban a punto de atacar, la distancia a la que se encontraba era bastante, ella estaba en medio reto, pero un instinto le hizo activar su técnica "jutsu: prisión veraniega" que hizo que una planta trepadora se enlazara a los dos Zetsu y sus afiladas hojas acorazonadas terminaron el trabajo.

Shino termino de noquear al Zetsu y voltea a verla. Toyidae mira su mano entre jadeos de cansancio.

-está bien, perdí -dice Toyidae que quita la mirada de su mano y vuelve atacar con un jutsu.

-¡jutsu: prisión veraniega expansiva! -grita ella acabando definitivamente con los últimos 100 Zetsu que quedaban.

Shino se deja caer sentado con todo su cansancio, Toyidae sigue su ejemplo apoyándose en su espalda.

\- Estoy casi muerta -dice Toyidae que dirige su mirada al suelo con cansancio.

\- olvida el reto, fue mi culpa- dice Shino recordando que Toyidae perdió la apuesta.

\- vamos, Yo perdí, ahora empieza tomando en cuenta la situación tienes derecho a 5 preguntas.

-bueno –responde Shino con desgano- ¿Quiénes conforman tu familia?

-mi papa Tageko Katzui, un ninja que llego al rango jonin, fue instructor de academia, mi madre Naome Kitaro, fue chunin, instructora especializada en técnicas de movimiento sonoro, y por ultimo mi hermana, ella era del AMBU, dicen que es totalmente igual a mí, pero creo que exageran, ella dejo el combate por la muerte de u-n un….amigo y quedo traumadita -le respondió Toyidae.

-segunda pregunta: ¿Quiénes te enseñaron la técnica elemento planta?

-en el país de la tierra, en la frontera con el país del viento, hay una academia de ninjas, un ninja de la aldea que me había llevado de viaje a una misión me dejo encargada en esa academia ya que durante la misión conocimos la academia y decidí quedarme porque la técnica se adaptada a mí, solo habían 10 ninjas y 3 instructores, yo inicie en la academia a los 6 años y destaque como la mejor después de 4 años, en la graduación cada ninja volvió a su aldea, nuestra misión es expandir el elemento que estaba en extinción, la academia se clausuro, y volví a la aldea por mi cuenta.

-tercera pregunta: ¿Quién era tu sensei? -cuestiono Shino.

-ehm haber, después de volver me ascendieron a chunin y me ofrecí como como ninja de información, se podría que Jiraya fue mi sensei pero solo me enseño lo principal de la búsqueda de información por 1 mes, luego comencé mi viaje en búsqueda de información sobre los movimientos y progresos del país del agua y luego me convertí en la guardián y escritora del historial de konoha, cuando Jiraya se fue de viaje definitivo con Naruto, deje mi puesto y seguí con mi búsqueda de información en su lugar, me concentre en la aldea oculta entre la lluvia y neblina.

-cuarta pregunta: ¿Cuándo te convertiste en jonin?

-a los 14 años, fue algo horrible, como mi caso era diferente al de cualquier ninja, mi objetivo era buscar y derrotar a un ninja que mandaron a ocultarse, fue difícil encontrarlo y lo peor fue tener que derrotarlo. ¡Era de rango jonin!

-la quinta me la reserva para otra ocasión.

-¡como quieras! Ya me puse de mal humor. Cada vez que hablo de ese examen de ascenso a jonin me estreso, ese tipo era un…

-….. -Shino prefirió guardar silencio.

\- Basta de descansos es hora de ir a ayudar a los demás, toma en cuenta que la mitad de los Zetsu se nos escaparon, y de seguro que hay otros lugares por donde salen Zetsu. Y además quiero ver cómo van los demás.-dijo Toyidae que se paró sacudiéndose el polvo- ¡tengo bastante chacra! –finalizo animada.

-está bien-dice Shino.

-oye no puedes decir algo más motivador, estamos en guerra, ese tipo de actitud nos deja en desventaja.

-Toyidae -dice Shino que prosigue a levantarse- ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿eh? ¡ah! Es cierto a dónde vamos?, ni tu ni yo nos podemos comunicar con alguien de INTELIGENCIA (el papa de Ino) se supone que nos tienen que informar a que base reincorporamos.

Y en ese momento Tsunade se comunica con Toyidae.

-¡Toyidae! Ya terminaron-le dice Tsunade.

-¡sí! Y sin refuerzos o ayuda, te lo dije yo me basto. Y mi chacra está intacta, ni la use.-le presume Toyidae.

-¡me vale! Ahora mismo mandas a Shino con Hinata y Kiba, ya va anochecer y necesitamos de su equipo para la vigilancia. ¡Rápido! -le grito Tsunade.

-¿y yo?-pregunto Toyidae.

-TU te quedas ahí para verificar que no aparezcan más Zetsu, si estuviste ahí habrás notado que los Zetsu salieron de una especie de cueva alcantarillada ¿no? En las otras secciones donde aparecieron Zetsu salieron de la tierra, es posible que esa cueva sea la entrada a la base Zetsu, o tal vez ahí este el original, o que se yo, tu solo entra. ¡Es una orden!-le dijo Tsunade que corto la comunicación sin más.

-ok, Shino ya escuchaste, ve a donde se supone que nos encontraríamos con Hinata y Kiba, ellos te dirán lo que tienes que hacer.-le dijo Toyidae con seriedad.

-¿y tú?-le pregunto Shino.

-yo, me quedo voy a esperar a que salgan mas Zetsu, y de paso voy a entrar a la cueva.

-yo creo que es muy riesgoso para solo una persona, y aunque tengas chacra sigues agotada.

-ah! Tu vete, esto no es nada, y además tú tienes una gran y dura misión en la cual tienes que ayudar a tu equipo -le miente Toyidae.

-¿Dura? -¿_qué será?_ Pensó, Shino.

Shino se fue para reunirse con su equipo, en el camino se encuentra con Torune Abúrame, quien fue revivido.

Después de esperar 3 horas a que los Zetsu salieran, Toyidae se decide por entrar.

-¡kenjutsu: esparcimiento de la hoja! -Toyidae activo un jutsu que hiso aparecer hojas verdes que la cubrieron completamente, luego estas hojas adaptaron el color transparente haciendo que Toyidae sea invisible.

Este jutsu hizo que pudiera entrar tranquilamente, era una cueva como cualquiera: con goteras, oscura, húmeda, etc. Camino hasta encontrarse con dos pasillos, uno era grande y espacioso, y el otro era bastante estrecho y también era el único que tenía antorchas en las paredes, el pasillo grande debe ser para los Zetsu, ¿pero el estrecho? Se decidió ir por el estrecho, a medida que avanzaba más el pasillo se veía más cómodo, ya tenía piso de cimiento, antorchas más presentables y paredes menos rocosas.

Cuando se acercó escucho una voz que decía:

-¿Dónde está Madara? Ya me canse de este lugar, quiero salir -decía alguien que según distinguió Toyidae era hombre.

-cálmate, tu todavía no puedes salir -le decía el otro, cuando Toyidae escucho a este lo reconoció al instante, ese era un Zetsu..

Después de momento el hombre que quería salir se deciso de Zetsu y camino hacia el pasillo donde estaba Toyidae, viendo como él se acerca, torpemente vio la manera de arcionarse en la pared para no estorbarle cuando pase.

Toyidae se arrincono en la pared, y el hombre paso por su lado, pero el no noto su presencia al pasar, mientras el pasaba, Toyidae no evito asombrarse pues, el hombre no era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, lo dejo pasar y cuando se alejó lo bastante entro a la habitación y encontró a Zetsu tirado en el piso, estaba muerto, más allá encontró lo que es cosas comunes como una cama, una silla, etc. Había más cuartos y salones, pero no se molestó en revisarlos porque Sasuke se estaba alejando demasiado y así no podría seguirlo.

Sasuke ya había salido de la cueva y se dirigió a un lado contrario que al de Shino, esa zona estaba cubierta por un bosque y uno que otro pueblo, en cambio la dirección que tomo Shino era desierta.

Toyidae decidió tomar su propia decisión y fue tras el Uchiha con su jutsu aun activado, aunque sabía que tenía que ser más cuidadosa porque él podría darse cuenta de que ella le sigue fácilmente ya que era un Uchiha con sus cualidades analíticas y el Sharingan.

Sasuke atrapo a un Zetsu y le saco información respecto a la situación actual y luego paso por un pueblo y entre la lluvia seguía su camino. Toyidae lo estuvo persiguiendo en todo momento, él no se dio cuenta.

En todo ese transcurso nadie se enteró de que Toyidae tenía bien vigilado al Uchiha, pero tampoco se comunicaron con ella, siguió su rastro aunque cada vez se hacía más complicado, su chacra se estaba agotando de tanto seguirle, entraron en el bosque y el empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol y con un solo salto de Toyidae cualquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia, asique recurrió a correr sigilosamente y a distanciada de él. Al poco rato noto que Sasuke estaba persiguiendo a Itachi Uchiha, mejor suerte no podía tener, esta es la oportunidad perfecta, pero ¿ella contra esos Uchiha?, solo le quedo seguirlos. No paso mucho tiempo y se empezó a hacer preguntas como ¿Qué pasaría si me descubren?, ¿A dónde van?, ¿y si ya notaron mi presencia y solo me están llevando a una trampa?, ¿A dónde van hay otras personas peligrosas? Y ¿Qué hare cuando se me acabe el chacra? Para tranquilizarse más decidió olvidar que está en guerra y que eso es como cualquier otro de sus trabajos donde espía y busca información acerca de las personas, solo debe seguirles y memorizar cada detalle de lo que hagan, seguirles el rastro hasta el final, aunque al parecer eso no tiene final, pero de igual modo ser una simple espectadora.

_Ahh luego me respondo esas preguntas…_ Pensó, Toyidae para tranquilizarse y continúa siguiéndoles con bastante cuidado de no ser vista.


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras Toyidae seguía el rastro de Sasuke e Itachi (los cuales se dirigían al escondite de Kabuto) Surunda que había recibido la orden de capturar a Kabuto se hallaba ya a unos kilómetros de distancia con el escondite (Itachi, Toyidae y Sasuke le llevaban ventaja porque fueron al escondite de sur a este). _Por fin ya solo unos kilómetros y ya_, pensaba Surunda con un cansancio notable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Kabuto estaba sentado frente a su tabla, podía sentir a los problemas acercarse a gran velocidad _y son dos grandes problemas_,_ pero solo me apetece encargarme de uno, y ya sé cómo deshacerme del otro_. En eso toma unos 1 bolitas que estaban separadas a un lado, las mira entre sus manos, sonríe, y las coloca todas juntas en un lugar de la tabla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Surunda seguía con su corrida de árbol en árbol, siente unas misteriosas miradas que cortan en lapsus con unas amenazadores kunais que se dirigían hacia ella, la esquiva con suficiencia, ante el ataque decide detenerse y arreglar el asunto.

Mientras estaba parada en medio bosque, detrás de ella, en los arbustos se pudo divisar 1 figura oscura acercándose a paso decidido.

-muévete!- la chica oculta entre los arbustos le advierte a Surunda de su próximo ataque, Surunda esquiva el golpe de una chica de unos 16 años que llevaba un pañuelo parecido al de Surunda, pero esta la llevaba amarada en la cabeza como una banda, tiene el cabello de color rojo y amarillos en las puntas, más unos ojos amarillos, al igual que Surunda.

Surunda mira con asombro y se detiene en pie mirándola, esta chica también se detiene frente a ella.

-¿hermana? ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?-le dice Surunda mientras se le acerca paso a paso.

-¡no te acerques!-le grita la chica-no ves que intento atacarte…

Entonces Surunda entendió, que ella era su hermana y que estaba siendo controlada, ya que era una revivida.

Surunda empieza a ser atacada por una serie de golpes que fueron esquivadas, ambas se detienen.

-Sunao, contrólate! -le grita Surunda a su hermana Sunao que acaba de ser revivida.

-eso intento -le dice Sunao que intente retenerse.

_! Ya sé!,_ piensa Surunda, enseguida.

-¡doton: excavasen corporal! -gripa Surunda entre posiciones de manos, en eso la tierra se traga a Sunao dejando solo visible su cabeza.

Esta técnica es parecida a la que uso Kakashi con Sasuke la vez que dieron el examen de aprobación, la diferencia es que Kakashi arrastro a Sasuke a la tierra y en este caso la tierra se traga a Sunao, lo que hace que esta atrape con más dureza.

-¡habla!-le grita Surunda.

-¿hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar? -le dice con tono bajo y serio mientras baja la mirada Sunao que estaba atrapada por la tierra.

-explícame… todo lo que no pudiste explicarme, porque has muerto… ¿Por qué tu eres mi hermana, verdad?

-cálmate -le dice tristemente Sunao que evita la mirada de Surunda.

-yo no conozco nada de mi, porque ustedes me abandonaron, y ahora ¿por qué apareces?

-nadie te abandono… -le responde Sunao- no recuerdas, yo y todas nuestras hermanas tuvimos que defender al grupo de personas.

-¡¿grupo de personas?!

-¡tranquilízate!

-entonces habla… .-dice Surunda

\- el Clan es llamado Netoyabe, nuestro grupo de personas a la que llamas aldeanos solo son personas que fueron desterradas de la aldea de donde viene nuestro clan, ¿nuestros padres? Nuestros padres eran una de las pocas personas que podían manipular chacra del grupo de 132 personas que somos, ellos murieron tres años después de que nacieras, como eran los mejores ninjas de nuestro grupo de personas fueron nombrados los lideres, nosotras heredamos ese título y linaje, ¿nuestras hermanas? No sé si las recuerdas, ellas eran kikoro, Halo, Sukami, Sunao y Surunda, éramos 5, todas exactamente iguales, kikoro llevaba la pañoleta amarada en el ante brazo, halo la utilizaba para amarar su largo cabello y Sukami en el cuello, Halo siempre fue la más linda, kikoro la más fuerte, Sukami la más alegre, yo la seria y aburrida y tú la pequeña de 5 años que nos unía, yo siento que no las hallas conocido definitivamente, eran muy raras.

-Claro que recuerdo eso… -dijo Surunda con melancolía.

-Los aldeanos como los conoces solo son un grupo de personas de unos 132 personas que fueron desterradas de la aldea junto con nuestros padres, todos ellos murieron en el incendio, ese incendio fue provocado por alguien, que claro yo no se quien, ese noche todos escaparon de incendio, pero también fuimos atacados por un grupo de ninjas que derrotaron a los únicos 10 ninjas que quedaron en el grupo de personas aparte de nuestros padres, tu tenías ya 5 años y yo herede el título de líder, nos acabaron lentamente, los que escaparon fueron localizados después y luego exterminados, incluye a nuestra hermana kikoro y otros 4 niños, ella logro salvarlos y se dirigía hacia el escondite en el que te deje, ella y a todas nosotras nos mataron mientras íbamos camino hacia el escondite en el que estabas.

-también lo recuerdo… -Surunda se quita el mechón de cabello que le cubre el ojo izquierdo- tu dime, ¿qué esto?

El ojo izquierdo de Surunda era todo un fenómeno, lo tenía de un color amarillo mesclado con negro.

-es un poder ocular, es una descendencia del clan Netoyabe, sabrás que cuando haces fluir chacra en la tela, está la recibe sin ningún problema y eso es por dos razones, la tela esta echa con tu chacra, el día que naciste tu misma formaste esa pañoleta con tu chacra, y la segunda razón es que una vez que el chacra está fluyendo en la tela, el chacra se dispersa, revolotea, y a para poder formar el genjutsu con la tela necesita que el chacra este bien moldeado, para eso activa el Kiyuusen, que es el poder ocular, en ese momento tu ojo se pone amarillo por completo, luego supongo que lo primero que haces es mirar la tela, con el Kiyuusen ves de forma microscópica y así ves hasta la más pequeña fibra de tela cubierta por chacra, mientras veas las fibras de la tela y el movimiento que realiza el chacra sobre ella, entonces viéndola la podrás moldear giratoriamente, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, de abajo a arriba, de arriba a abajo, de la forma que quieras, entonces se inicia la 1º fase del genjutsu, la 2º y última fase consta en el tipo de golpe que le des a la persona, por que como sabrás para ejecutar un genjutsu lo haces atreves de uno de los 5 sentidos, ya sea por medio de la vista como los Uchiha, por medio del sonido como los ninjas de la rosal o por media del tacto como el clan Netoyabe. Pero el Kiyuusen es la técnica ocular que por alguna razón solo la podemos activar en el ojo izquierdo, nuestro ojo izquierdo tiene diferentes células que el derecho, esas células activan la vista en zoon (acercamiento), pero a cambio de eso esas células debilitan las defensas del ojo, es por eso que los ninjas del grupo de personas necesitan cubrirse el ojo con el cabello, con tela, con parche, con lo que sea. Ya que si no tiene esa segunda barrera de protección se podría infectar con virus del exterior o sosegar con la constante luz…

-ya veo…-dice sin más Surunda.

-entiendo que te haya costado tanto especificarte en algún arte ninja y que tengas varias dudas -le dice tristemente Sunao.

-qué bueno que lo entiendas -le dice vacíamente Surunda.

-pero ese fue tu destino, el mio fue morir, y el tuyo es continuar con tu vida a tu manera, lo que tu..

-gracias, ya se lo que he querido saber hace tiempo….-Sunao la mira extrañada, Surunda levanta la mirada, el sol hace notar sus lágrimas con un brillo sobre sus mejillas-ya sé que voy a hacer con migo y mi futuro.

-las chicas se van a alegrar-dice Sunao que baja la mirada con una sonrisa alegre, el jutsu de Surunda se rompe y Sunao sale de la tierra de un salto, sin previo aviso.

-¡no sé, en algún lugar, algún día, no sé cuándo, pero las 5 volveremos a estar juntas y así de juntas correremos hacia nuestros padres, nuestro clan y todo lo que alguna vez soñamos!...por el momento, ADIÓS HERMANITA-le dice Sunao, su hermana, mientras desata su pañoleta y la hace girar a su alrededor con una mano y con la otra concentra chacra un su palma.

-¡genjutsu: extravió! –grita Surunda que tenía chacra acumulado en una palma y con la otra mano hacia aun girar su pañoleta.

En un segundo sin que Surunda de tiempo de reaccionar, Sunao le da un suave pero certero golpe en la frente, este golpe inmoviliza a Surunda y Sunao recorre su cabello que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, rápidamente el iris de su ojo se pierde en el color amarillos de sus ojos, luego fija su mirada en los extraños gráficos de su pañoleta en movimiento, el chacra transcurre en su pañoleta y se detiene.

El cuerpo de Surunda se deja caer al suelo, cayó en el genjutsu.

Sunao se volvió a amarar la pañoleta en la frente, mira con nostalgia el cuerpo de su hermana, su cuerpo empieza a controlarle, su mano toma un kunai contra su voluntad, pero ella se opone lo más que puede, avanza unos pasos hacia su hermana Surunda, se resiste, se opone, se niega lo más que puede, cuando el kunai se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Surunda, levanta el kunai hacia arriba, toma impulso y con rapidez lo dirige hacia Surunda, pero en eso sus sentidos se frenan vuelve a tener el control sobre su cuerpo, la onda de chacra que la controlaba se debilito y se pudo resistir a sus ordenas, al parecer Kabuto cayó en el genjutsu de Itachi. Su mano suelta el kunai, se agacha y toma a su hermana entre sus manos y la carga hasta un lugar más oculto, la deja recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol apoyada en un árbol.

-sabes, el genjutsu es como un sueño, la diferencia es que yo decido con que soñaras, seguro ahora debes estar con kikoro, halo y Sukami dentro de mi genjutsu, felices sueños hermanita.

Itachi que consiguió romper el Edo tense.

Sunao empezó a desvanecerse como todas las personas que fueron revividas.

Sunao la mira con cariño, su cuerpo empieza a desvanecerse, le dedica su última mirada con cariño de hermandad y se desvanece totalmente.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: los personajes (la mayoría de ellos) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Adelante, el cap me salio mas raro de lo normal y lo dejo po aquí

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 15: Espionaje. Neji no muere.

Toyidae estaba teniendo su experiencia más dura con lo que respecta el espionaje.

Siguió a Sasuke e Itachi hasta la cueva (ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke perseguía a Itachi, no iban juntos) presencio como Kabuto fue vencido tan fácilmente, eso si no se lo esperaba, luego llego a la conclusión de que ahorra que Kabuto fue derrotado el edo-tensei debió desaparecer, se tranquilizó más, al entrar en la cueva se quedó un poco más atrás de donde estaban Sasuke e Itachi, de hecho vio su despedida, de como un hermano mayor se despide de su hermanito menor, podía sentir que ese era un gran chisme.

Luego sintió que alguien se acercaba, eran 2 personas, y de un de repente la pared estallo y de ahí salieron dos personas a los que ella reconocía como miembros del grupo de Sasuke, Itachi ya había desaparecido, se acercó más para escuchar lo que pasaba, y desde donde estaba vio todo, era increíble, Orochimaru había resucitado vía Anko, y Kabuto perdió el modo Sanin, lo que más temía era que ahora esos 2 prófugos de la justicia, el renegado ninja de Konoha y un antiguo y malvado Sanin tengan la ocurrencia de salir de la cueva y pasar justo cerca de ella.

S_e darán cuenta_, pensó Toyidae, pensando en una de sus peores formas de morir después de ser descubierta, _y mi chacra, nahh que rayos ya no tengo chacra!_

Como lo había previsto ellos decidieron salir de la cueva después de hablar sus cosas. Toyidae sobre exploto su cuerpo sacando chacra de donde no había y se arinco contra la pared tratando de fusionarse con ella.

Primero paso Suigetsu, no se dio cuenta, luego paso Juugo, no se dio cuenta, luego paso Sasuke, el sintió chacra emanar por la cueva, pero al ver que era pequeño y que casi y no existía no presto atención, no se dio cuenta y por ultimo Orochimaru paso, pero el solo vio hacia la pared de lado derecho, donde estaba Toyidae, sonrió burlonamente y se fue, _si se dio cuenta…_

Toyidae se quedó en la misma pared, Orochimaru la dejo con los pelos de punta, aunque este arrinconada en esa pared y sea invisible empezó a sudar de la angustia, en poco tiempo se convirtió en un mar de sudor, el resto ya había salido de la cueva.

_¡Mierda! Tengo que detenerlos, si van a por el kyubi o el Hachibi, si les enfrento me podría arreglar con Sasuke o los otros dos, pero Orochimaru, ese tipo esta viejo, y al parecer eso le da más vida (han pasado tantos años y ni la vejez pudo con el) no puedo combatir con tantos, a menos que valla uno a uno, pero no es seguro, si estuviera con Surunda o Ainori sería fácil, ya eso no es posible! Hay que planear otra cosa… ¡un momento! Según lo que siento su chacra se dirige a Konoha, piensan destruir Konoha, ¡claro! Entre ellos están 2 renegados que destruirían Konoha sin pensarlo, y otros 2 que son prácticamente sirvientes de uno de ellos… planean destruir Konoha….ahí! tengo que detenerlos a los que pueda_, pensó Toyidae mientras salía del túnel rápidamente, para cuando salió los ninjas se habían ido, estaban a unos 500 metros.

Toyidae trato de alcanzarlos, y después de unos minutos los alcanzo, no tenía ni chacra para pelear, pero aun así.

Se detuvo de golpe para desactivar su técnica y atacarlos cara a cara, (era un desventaja, pero a ella le guata que sea así, aun viniendo de una espía) pero Orochimaru se había volteado sigilosamente justo antes de que ella llegue, cuando ella llego lo miro con sorpresa, Orochimaru la miro serio, luego con la vista se hizo una señal hacia la derecha, como si por allá hubiera algo.

Ella no miro, pero sintió el chacra de alguien, al darse cuenta que era el chacra de Surunda volteo hacia la derecha asustada, ella sentía el chacra de Surunda perturbado, alborotada, temió lo peor, cuando volvió la vista a Orochimaru, ni él ni nadie estaba ahí, ellos no querían ser seguidos, y mucho menos molestados, era mejor deshacerse de ella por las buenas.

Toyidae podía sentir el chacra de Surunda desaparecer, aunque se preguntaba cómo había pasado eso, ¿el chacra de Surunda desaparecer? Si hace un instante solo estaba perturbado, no lo pensó más y prefirió salvarla, así con ella haría una diferencia en la batalla con los renegados y fugitivos.

Toyidae fue hacia la derecha a unos metros estaba Surunda.

Cuando llego al lugar vio horrorizada que Surunda estaba bajo un árbol, ensangrentada, ¡le faltaba un brazo!, habían otros ninjas muertos a su alrededor y sangre por todas partes, el chacra de Surunda desapareció, Toyidae caminaba temblante hacia Surunda, su mano temblaba mientras era estirada hacia donde estaba Surunda, cuando estuvo frente ella no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar, se llevó una mano a la boca y dolorosamente se agacho hasta tocar con una mano una de sus heridas, intento curarla, pero No tenía ni esencias de chacra, además ella ya estaba muerta…

-hola..-dijo una voz dulce y risueña desde lo bajo de la oscuridad del bosque. Esa persona se acercó hasta estar frente a Surunda y Toyidae, la luz del atardecer la ilumino, tenía sangre por todas partes, y de su mano descendía un hilo ensangrentado, era muy delgado.

Esa persona era Ainori.

-a-ainnnnn -Toyidae no dejo de temblar y mirarla petrificada, esa sonrisa diabólica que llevaba, la sangre de todas las personas ahí muerta se encontraba rengado en toda la ropa de Ainori.

Ainori levanto en brazo, el hilo que llevaba en la mano al parecer salía de su propio cuerpo, este hilo comenzó a salir del brazo, parecía no tener final, el hilo tomo curso y se dirigió hacia Toyidae, Ainori la miraba malévolamente satisfecha, pero Toyidae desmayo al sentir el hilo rosarle hiriente mente la mejilla, la sangre que descendía de la herida la condujo al pánico y perdió la conciencia.

Lo último que vio fue sangre suya, brotando de su brazo, parecía todo una pesadilla, entonces…

DESPERTÓ.

Toyidae despertó de lo que ella creía su más horrible pesadilla.

-Ainori!-grito Toyidae al despertar.-¿eh?

Toyidae hizo un repaso de todo lo que había vivido.

-mierda, que me paso de idiota…-dijo al recordar cada DETALLE.

_La única explicación a esto es… no puede ser, para caer en un genjutsu necesito mirarle a los ojos y eso no lo ise, lo sé, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Cómo logro atraparme en un genjutsu? _pensó Toyidae al sentir el aura de chacra en ella.

Eso era nuevo para ella.

Toyidae miro hacia Surunda, _ella si es real, ¿o tal vez el genjutsu sigue?, rayos! No entiendo, nahh se nota que no sirvo para comprender esto de las ilusiones, bueno.. Tal vez si la toco sepa si es real._ Pensó mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia Surunda, ella si era real, se dio cuenta de eso cuando la toco, estaba algo fría, pero estaba ahí.

-surundaaaaa!-grito Toyidae acercándose a su oído- despierta maldita sea! SURUNDA!

-maldición… Toyidae… Toyidae, cállate-murmuraba Surunda que estaba somnolienta.

-nahh sabía que con un grito no bastaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Surunda abriendo los ojos con claridad y parándose ágilmente.

-wow, no estabas dormida?- le dijo Toyidae al sorprenderse de que despertara.

-¿quién puede dormir contigo gritando?-dijo con la molestia reflejada en todo su ser.

-así claro-dijo Toyidae que se acero hasta ella quedando frente a frente-…..

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Surunda recobrando su cordura.

-Surunda, hay mucho que hacer.-dijo Toyidae con una media sonrisa.

-bueno, primero lo primero-dijo Surunda sonriendo- busquemos a Ainori.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el campo de batalla se encontraban ya todos presentes.

-SIENTAN LA DESESPERACIÓN!-gritaba óbito que lanzaba un ataque de estillas de madera a toda la alianza.

Todos trataban de esquivar las astillas de madera, muchos cayeron y murieron. Naruto estaba esquivándolas lo mejor que podía, después de todo acaba de repartir su chacra a toda la alianza y eso lo había agotado bastante, ya en el borde de desmayarse se sentó con una rodilla flexionada y su mano caía rendida sobre ella, estaba jadeando de cansancio.

Hinata vio como una astilla de madera se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Naruto, ella está dispuesta a todo por salvar a Naruto, al ver que el rubio no se daba cuenta inmediatamente se interpuso entre la astilla y Naruto, en serio estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

Naruto miro hacia delante, ahí la vio, temió por la vida de Hinata, pero vio a Neji que se acercaba, _Neji..._ Pensó al ver al Hyuga delante de él y Hinata.

Aunque lo que vio Naruto fue diferente a lo que esperaba en esa situación de sacrificio.

Lo que vio fue a Neji algo sorprendido al esperar el ataque, pero nunca llego, Naruto, Neji y Hinata oyeron y vieron a las astillas de madera caer hechas polvo al suelo, para cuando miraron al frente un humo de varios colores cubrió toda esa sección, los ataques con las astillas cesaron. Tal humo colorido comenzó a dispersarse y ahí vieron a tres figuras, según lo que vieron entre la humareda. Una estaba parada frente a Neji, pero más adelante, su mano estaba levantada hacia delante en una palma, las otras dos apenas se podían distinguir, se podía ver a una con el puño levantado hacia el cielo en símbolo de victoria, mientras que sostenía a la tercera persona la cual estaba como inconsciente.

Todos los de la alianza vieron sorprendidos y curiosos hacia esas personas, pero algunos miraban con una sonrisa ya que sabían quiénes eran.

Entre esas figuras una se estaba cansando de estar parada, después de todo esa figura sostenía a la otra.

-¡LLEGAMOS!

-esto no era necesario….-dijo la otro la otra persona frente a Neji.

CONTINUARA…


	16. Chapter 16

ESTO, HOLA… no actualizo desde hace meses, lo admito, no dare escusas, no las tengo, que hago aquí, viene a dejar el proximo capitulo, seguire escribiendo? Por supuesto,

Y ahora les explico, este capitulo lo escribo desde que termino la guerra, y es que ya saben naruto termino, y me parecio mejor adelantarlo, hay las peores faltas de ortografia, espero las toleren,y cap esta corto, lo seeee. Pero me podrian decir que les parece? Por fis plisss!

Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen verdad?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y… DESPUES DE LA GUERRA.

Justamente desde el hospital general de Konoha se encontraban ya muchos heridos, y todos por las mismas razonas, o los mimos motivos…

La cuarta guerra ninja dio finalización ya hace una semana, los campos de batallas fueron limpiados y reestablecidos por los genins de las diferentes aldeas, y los cuerpo fallecidos fueron recogidos y tuvieron su digno sepulcro a los dos días del fin de la guerra, pero, aun se enconraban una gran catidad de ninjas que no lograron salir ilesos de la guerra, esos ninjas estarían en el hospital en este mismo momentos.

—¡doctor! —grito una enfermera desde una habitación de un paciente en estado critico— la paciente desapareció! ¡se fue!

—¡¿Cómo? —Exclamo el doctor al entrar en la habitación y no encontrar al paciente en su cama— búsquenla… ¡búsquenlas!

Entonces todo el sistema de seguridad empezó a armar un alboroto por la desaparecían de un paciente.

'ATENCION ALTODO EL SISTEMADE SEGURIDAD, LA PACIENTE TOYIDAE KATSUI DESAPARECIO, REPITO, TOYIDAE KATSUI DESPARECIO'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'no recuerdo mucho, después de todo la guerra fue mas una de lo que cualquiera, pero cualquiera hubiera imaginado… —pensaba Toyidae que estaba parada frente al espejo de su cuarto— sera cuestión de minutos para que me vengan a buscar —entonces ella empezó a caminar hacia su armario— esta ropa de hospital tenia que ser blanca?! ¡yo solo uso prendas oscuras! —Entonces comenzó a cambiarse de ropa— primero tengo que liberar a Ainori y Surunda, bueno ella esperara —entonces se escucharon unos pasos y de muchas personas acercándose a su habitación— ya llevaron… _katjutsu: esparcimiento de la hoja_ —entonces Toyidae activo su jutsu, que consiste en que las hojas desaparezcan su imagen, volviéndola invisible. Entonces los ninjas del AMBU entraron a la habitación, pero claro, no vieron nada— yo me largo —entonces Toyidae salto por la ventana sigilosamente para no ser detectada— primero al río, por Konoha que tengo una sed inmensa! —entonces Toyidae fue hasta el río, después de tomar su preciada agua se sentó el la orilla a descansar— aah.. no recuerdo que paso, simplemente me ataco la 'bruja' y me desmaye, luego desperté en el hospital, en fin Ainori debe de estar salvaguardada en algún lugar de Konoha, debo ir por ella —entonces Toyidae quiso levantarse para irse, pero no podía, estaba en un estado critico, y ya habia gastado mucha energía, por algo estaba en el hospital— naahh no puedo… bueno descanso media hora y ya —mientras ella descansaba por su mente no paraba de dar vueltos los recuerdos que tiene de la guerra, e inevitablemente empezó a recordar todo lo que paso, después de que llego al campo de batalla— see las tres logramos llegar junto con todos, pero Ainori se había autocellado, y no había manera de reanimarla… a ella la dejamos a un costado, inconciente, sai se ofreció a cuidar de ella, yo quería salir a pelear! Pero Surunda me dijo algo ehnmm algo conmovedor, "Toyidae, mira alrededor tuyo, ya muchas personas murieron… y Neji estuvo apunto de morir, también, de ser por nosotras el hubiera muerto! Sabes lo que significa? Tu no tienes chacra y aunque puedes usar un buen taijutsu, yo me quedo a defenderlo! Y creo que tu también deberías! ¡Ellos pueden derrotarlos! pero de que servir si al final de la guerra no queda nadie, todo habrá sido envano, por eso debemos defender a los que podamos…!" me llego al corazón… PERO LA MALDITA DE KAGUYA ME MANDO A LA MIERDA DE UN SOLO GOLPE! Desgraciada… recuerdo que un gran árbol apareció e hizo que muchos ninjas se durmieran, pero, a mi, una usuaria del elemento planta, me vienen con un árbol, se lo trucos en las plantas, esa era una rara, pero aun asi logre no caer en el sueño, lastimosamente Surunda no pudo y también se quedo dormida, pero después de un tiempo aparecieron Naruto, el renegado de sasuke y otros tipos mas, y seguían con la batallas, después y el mas reciente problema fue, Kaguya, intente atacarla, pero como dije me mando a la mierda…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Me estoy preguntando si todavía ay alguien que sig la historia?

Esto, no quise matar a neji, por qe para mi es muy necesario, les agrado la

Idea?

Actualizo en algo de una semana y media, y después me pongo

A escribir como loca.

Aun mantengo esperanzas de que pueda avanzar mas de cinco cap hasta que termine el año. Bien, chau.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: El Sello de Hoja.

Seguía perdida en sus recuerdos cuando de repente sintió como alguien sujetaba un paño húmedo en su boca, al instante se quedó dormido por efecto del olor del paño.

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

—otra vez…! —Se quejaba Toyidae desde su cama, en el hospital— ¡el estupido de Shino me volvió a traer al hospital!

—oh! Toyidae-chan.. Tranquilízate! Estar en el hospital no es tan malo —intento animarla su compañero de habitación, Rock Lee.

—es que Lee..! Esta es la quinta vez que intento escapar del hospital, pero Shino siempre me encuentra y me hace dormir con un trapo raro, ¡que huele feo! Y después despierto aquí…!

—creo que deberías resignarte, en dos días te dan de alta, ¿no? —le decía Lee de una manera, dramática…— por que impacientar!

—Mira quién habla… —dijo Toyidae recordando la ves que trajeron a Lee al hospital.

/RECUERDO/

Yo estaba tranquila en mi cama, durmiendo, cuando de repente un grito me despertó.

—NOOO…! SOBRE MI CADAVER!

Parecía que torturaban a un cerdo.

—GAI-SENSEI…! NO ME DEJE —se escuchó el grito de la misma persona a la que al parecer arrastraban a mi habitación.

—LEE… SI, SI PUDIERA PARARME DE ESTA SILLA…! ¡…LEE…! —ahora parecía que otra persona estaban gritando también, solo que ese grito se oía alejadamente.

—¡GAI-SENSEI…!

—¡LEE…!

—¡GAI-SENSEI!

—LEE…

—¡GAAAI-SENSEEEIIII! —hasta que Konohamaru llego con una soga, y el y su equipo empezaron a atar a Lee, Moegi, la compañera de Konohamaru, consiguió tela y de un salto se lo metió todo eso a la boca de Lee.

—Lee… —la vos de la otra persona ya no se escuchaba, seguramente alguien también lo estaba arrastrando a otra habitación.

—¡…..! —y Lee empezó a oponer resistencia para que no terminen de amararlo, a fin de cuentas termino amarado en la segunda cama que había en mi habitación.

Luego la enfermera, prácticamente, lo drogo con tanto tranquilizante.

/FIN DEL RECUERDO/

Según el reloj eran las 10 de la mañana, entonces la razón por la que Lee no cometió ninguna locura llegaría.

—Lee-san aquí están tus calmantes —dijo amablemente la enfermera entrando por la puerta.

—oh! Qué bueno ya me estaba desesperando.

Así es, a Lee le dan tranquilizantes cinco veces al día.

—Toyidae-san, esta vez usted también recibirá tranquilizantes, así no se nos vuelve a escapar —dijo la enfermera después de encargarse de Lee.

Toyidae solo le miro raro a la enfermera.

"supongo que tarde o temprano a mí también me recetarían tranquilizantes…"

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

—¡yo iré al juicio de Sasuke ttebayo!

—ya te dije… —le respondió la hokage mientras intentaba no caer en la jaqueca que solo Naruto le causa— Sakura se te adelanto y me pidió el mismo favor.

—pero…! —insistía Naruto.

—además! Tú te tienes que encargar de Ainori.

—pero yo no sé nada de sellos ttebayo!

—mira, NARUTO! Te lo diré una vez más… —la hokage se levanta de su asiente, prácticamente con una cara poseída por el demonio— ¡…TU, IRAS AL SANTUARIO UZUMAKI, BUSCARAS INFORMACION, VOLVERAS CON SHIKAMARU, TE LLEVARA CON AINORI, Y BUSCARAS LA MALDITA MANERA DE DESPERTARLA…!

—pero yo no sé ni que tiene! —Naruto era un ignorante con los sellos y manejo de pergaminos.

—QUE ESA ES TU MISION, MIERDA…!

*tsunade ataca a Naruto tirándole su escritorio*

*Naruto huye*

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

Entonces estaban Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai, los encargados de la misión: romper el sello de Ainori.

Ellos estaban en una habitación de la Organización de Inteligencia, (un lugar donde están los ninjas en observación).

En la habitación estaba Ainori, inconsciente, o mejor dicho sellada.

—yo iré al AMBU a buscar información —dijo Sai.

—yo y Naruto iremos al santuario Uzumaki, ahí bastante pergaminos que contienen los mejores jutsus de sellado —dijo Shikamaru.

—yo ire Ichiraku por ramen para los tres —dijo Naruto intentando evadiendo su trabajo.

—tu nada, andando! —d

Le dijo Shikamaru reteniendo a Naruto, mientras lo arrastraba de ida hacia la salida

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

—que problemático… —exclamó shikamaru que estaba con Naruto dentro del santuario Uzumaki.

—oe! Deberías ayudarme, no ves que tanto pergaminos marea! —le reclamo Naruto que está sentado en el suelo con ya bastante pergaminos a su alrededor.

—Esto no está funcionando… —decía Shikamaru como hablándole al aire.

—¡no me ignores ttebayo!

—que flojera…

—mejor vámonos…

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

Ahora los tres volvieron al mismo lugar en donde comenzaron.

—Shikamaru tiene flojera —dijo Naruto.

—Los del AMBU me miran como si fuera un traidor —dijo Sai.

—Naruto no sabe nada de pergaminos —dijo Shikamaru.

—es un alivio que Tsunade me halla mandado como refuerzo! —dijo Surunda entrando por la mera puerta.

—hunm? —exclamo Naruto al verla entrar.

—¡muévanse de una maldita ves! —dijo ella acercándose a los tres— nos vamos al AMBU! —termino por empujar a los tres hacia la salida.

—Pero los del AMBU no quiere decir nada —reclamo Sai mientras es empujado hacia afuera.

—¡me vale mierda! Hare que esas ratas de alcantarilla escupan el chiste de una vez…! —entonces Surunda termino por sacar a todos de ese lugar de un solo y certero golpe.

Una vez en las instalaciones del AMBU.

—No sabemos nada —le respondió seriamente un AMBU.

—Hable de una vez… —dijo ya el doble de enojada y cabreada Surunda.

—Tranquilízate, no estamos en condiciones de atacar a nadie —dijo Shikamaru como un intento más de parar la amenaza.

—¡tú cállate! —Surunda lanzo al AMBU de su paso y camino más hacia dentro.

—Aquí debe haber alguien cercano a Ainori —dijo Surunda más para sí misma.

—de los compañeros que Ainori tuvo solo 5 sobrevivieron —le dijo Sai, a ver si así entendía que ya no quedaba nadie.

Y asi Surunda y el resto se pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el AMBU buscando información.

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

Ahora los cuatro volvieron al mismo lugar.

—malditos AMBU…! —Surunda seguía cabreada.

—aahh… —suspira Shikamaru— bien, lo haremos por nuestra cuenta.

—el sello de Ainori consta en que sella el movimiento de su chacra, sangre, signos vitales y paraliza la acción de todos sus órganos, incluyendo su cerebro. La única manera de despertarla es una clave que según lo que se solo Danzo y uno de nuestros ex compañeros del AMBU, Nayo, pero el desapareció en la guerra, los genin nos informaron que murió. —dijo Sai.

—es todo lo que sabemos…? —insinuo Naruto.

Los kage se reunirían en el santuario del país del fuego para decidir que harían con Sasuke Uchiha, y solo pueden llevar a un acompañante, Tsunade llevaría a Sakura, pero Naruto no iria ya que es el encargado de una misión de urgencia, ese juicio seria al mañana al medio día, si Naruto no acababa de despertar a Ainori no le dria el tiempo a ir para "hacer expresar su enojo "en caso de que el Raikage o el Tsuchikage se opongan a la liberación de Sasuke, ya que en estos momentos Sasuke estaba encarcelado.

—no hay tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo… —volvió a hablar Naruto.

Entonces Suruda se acercó al cuerpo de Ainori, el cual estaba tapado con una sábana blanca. Entonces la destapo, y lo único resaltante que vio fue, un punto azul en su frente.

—ese punto azul es la señal de que Ainori tiene paralizado todos sus órganos vitales —dijo Surunda.

—¿y ese símbolo en su estómago? —pregunto Sai.

—¿uhm? —Surunda no se había dado cuenta de los seria ese símbolo.

Ese símbolo era exactamente igual al símbolo que todos llevan en su protector de frente, el símbolo de la hoja.

—simple, cuando ella hizo el sello debió de haber hecho girar toda su chacra hacia el centro, comprimiéndolo, seguramente esa es una marca que le quedo.

—…. —el genio Nara estaba pensando, después de un tiempo— entonces para que su chacra se restablezca tendríamos que hacer girar hacia la izquierda.

Entonces Naruto se acordó del sello que el comparte con el Kyubi, y se sacó la chaqueta mostrando la marca del sello de Kyubi que el lleva.

—la manera de liberar el chacra de Kyubi es haciendo girar la cerradura hacia la izquierda ttebyo —dijo Naruto recordando la ves que con Killer Bee libero a Kyubi con tan solo mover la marca del sello de su estómago hacia el lado izquierdo, entonces Kyubi se liberó.

—claro…—exclamo Surunda— aunque Naruto usa solo su chacra para liberar a Kyubi, pero lo que se haría en el caso de Ainori seria usar una posición de manos, ya que sería nosotros los que liberemos el chacra no ella misma, y si ella comprimio su chacra con el movimiento de la hoja entonces el sello debe de ser solo uno, y ese sería…

—el sello de la hoja! —respondio Shikamaru como si se tratara de resolver un rompecabezas.

—¿sello de la hoja? —se preguntaron todos.

—exacto, es un sello que solo lo saben usar los gobernantes dela aldea, usan ese sello como si fuera la contraseña a muchos sello que forman el los santuarios de los clanes, o en pergaminos de antiguos hokagues, pero el problema es que ni yo ni ningún jonin lo sabe usar, solo la hokage, los integrantes de la mesa redonda de Konoha, como Danzo, los saanin y los lideres definitivos de los clanes, Hyuga, Uzumaki, Uchiha. Senju y nadie más —termino de hablar El Genio Nara, que sabe cosa que no debe.

—un momento —exclamo Naruto con cara de "déjenme pesar un cachito"— yo leí esa frase en uno de los pergaminos que había en el santuario Uzumaki…

—claro idiota..! —Dijo Surunda— tu clan se hizo gran aliado de la aldea, y a favor de compartir sus jutsu de sello la aldea le otorgo el derecho de saber el sello más secreto que hay en la aldea.

—Naruto tenemos que ir de nuevo allá! —dijo Shikamaru.

Entonces todos ellos fueron.

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

Bien, sta ves lo ise mas largo, los capítulos ahora serade 2000

Palabras para abajo, será mejor, creo. Me decidi por hacer

La historia mas larga, no creo que pase de los 30 capitulos.

Mucho ¿no? Es que no me parecio cortarla asi de repente cuando recién

Comienza la historia verdaderamente nueva, ya que seguir la línea

De la guerra cansa y se me ocurio una ultima cosa mas.

Esta por demás aclara que los personajes no son mios, verdad? Claro que a ecepcion de unas cuantas ;) ah! Y algo mas, quiero dedicarles este fic entero, a Souch y HunterSnake. XD

Cof, cof chau.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola espero no me haya tardado mucho aunque se perfectamete que si me tarde mucho(los personajes nunca serán míos) este cap lo tenía planeado desde hace bastante tiempo (los personajes siempre serán de Kishimoto) o algo si, bueno, pueden seguir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 18: El Sello de la Hoja

Entonces. Ya no era de día, sino de noche, Shikamaru, Naruto y Surunda lograron llegar al santuario Uzumaki, pero más parecía una cueva oculta en pleno bosque. Mientras Sai se quedó al cuidado de Ainori.

-avanza –Surunda empuja a Naruto para que entre en la "cueva" Uzumaki de una vez.

-ya, ya –le responde él responde el rubio desganadamente mientras entra.

Surunda y Shikamaru estaban por entrar pero Shikamaru la detiene.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –le pregunta Surunda.

-tranquila, solo que ya deberías saber que… -insinúa Shikamaru cortando la frase.

-¡¿saber qué?!

-hunm? Ya se me olvido.

-¡¿intentas hacerme perder el tiempo?! –pregunta Surunda con un tono más amenazante.

-para nada –le responde vagamente Shikamaru- pasa si es lo que quieres.

-… –Surunda lo mira con más enojo, pero aun así entra.

Surunda entro y Shikamaru la siguió. Pero al entrar vieron todo el lugar lleno de pergamino.

-no puede ser… -Surunda miraba como Naruto sacaba uno y otro pergamino de un gran mueble, tirándolos todos en el suelo, y así quedaban más y más pergaminos tirados en el suelo- ¡maldito inútil! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

\- ¿pero qué sucede? –le pregunta Naruto girando la cabeza para verlos.

-date cuenta –dice Surunda cada vez más furiosa- de los pergaminos que viniste a revisar esta mañana ¡solo esos teníamos que revisar! No tenías que mezclarlos con pergaminos que jamás leíste!

Surunda tenía razón. Cuando Naruto vino en la mañana miro alrededor de 10 pergaminos, y según él dijo que en la mañana leyó algo sobre el sello de la hoja en unos de los pergaminos que leyó, y al irse Naruto dejo esos pergaminos tirados en el suelo, entonces solo tenían que llegar y leer los pergaminos que están en el suelo, no tenían que agarra todos y tirarlos al suelo. Mesclando los pergaminos que Naruto leyó junto con los que él no leyó.

-ni modo que se va hacer –dijo Shikamaru sentándose a leer los pergaminos que Naruto tiro, que eran alrededor de 50.

-¡y tu tan tranquilo! –Dice Surunda refiriéndose a Shikamaru- ¡Naruto, te matare! ¡Ahora tenemos que leer alrededor de 100 pergaminos! –le grita Surunda acercándose amenazadoramente a Naruto.

-¡no exageres, tampoco no son tantos! Son unos 60… o 50..

-como pudiste agarrar 60 o 50 pergaminos y lanzarlos al piso!

-¡creí que leerlo en el suelo era más cómodo!

-PERO tenías que lanzar tantos!

-es que ahora somos más los que van a leer, no te parece –dice Naruto con el porte de un genio probando su teoría.

-¡MALDITA RATA! NO PUEDE EXISTIR ALGUIEN MAS ESTUPIDO –le vuelve a gritar Surunda- ¡ahora por tu culpa tardaremos MAS!

-¿_más? ¡Eso no puede ser! Tengo que acabar con esta misión por lo menos hasta mañana a las 5 de la madrugada, o sino no me dará el tiempo de ir a juicio de Sasuke con la abuela Hokage –_ piensa Naruto, acto seguido ignora a Surunda y se une a Shikamaru para buscar el pergamino con él.

-… -Surunda se auto tranquilizo contando hasta tres y luego ella también se unió a Shikamaru en la búsqueda.

Y ahí estaban los tres. Sentados en el suelo con la piernas cruzadas abriendo un pergamino para leerlo detenidamente.

Pasaron 5 horas desde que iniciaron la búsqueda, y ya eran las 3 de a madrugada.

Y Shikamaru, Naruto y Surunda ya tenían a un solo pergamino frente ellos, todos los demás ya fueron leídos y guardados en el gran mueble, asique ESE pergamino debía ser el indicado, porque todos los anteriores que leyeron no tenían nada sobre el sello de la hoja, ese era el último, así que la cosa estaba obvia.

-_mundo cruel _-pensaron los tres al preguntarse ¡¿Por qué justamente el ultimo?!

-¡venga para acá! –dijo Surunda tomando el pergamino, lo abrió, tardo 7 minutos en leerlo y la terminar…

Soltó el pergamino, se paró, camino hasta la pared del santuario, y ahí empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Naruto y Shikamaru temieron lo peor. Asique ambos leyeron el pergamino.

-¡maldita sea! –exclamaron ambos.

Surunda dejo de golpearse la cabeza, giro así ellos y les grito:

-¡POR TU ESTÚPIDA CULPA, UZUMAKI DE MIERDA!

-¡¿p-por q-que me culpas a mí?!

-¡quien no podría culparte, seguro que con lo idiota que eres se te hizo haber leído la frase, pero no fue, o peor, cuando leías los pergaminos te apuraste demasiado y terminaste saltándote o leyendo mal algunas partes! ¿VERDAD? ¡REMEDO DE IDIOTA!

-AAHH –miren esta allá –Shikamaru señalo hacia la salida.

-¿y cómo llego allá? –Dijo Naruto ignorando a Surunda mientras camina hacia la salida, toma el pergamino, y vuelve hacia dentro- es un misterio, no?

Shikamaru desvió la mirada, y Surunda parecía tener un ataque de ira.

-no fue mi culpa. –afirmo el Uzumaki imaginando lo que estaban pensando.

-si lo fue –dijo la vos suicida de Surunda.

-¿Cómo podría ser mi culpa, que pude haber hecho? –respondió y pregunto la indignación del rubio.

-yo que se… tu estupidez va más allá de mi imaginación…

-toma –Naruto le lanza el pergamino a Surunda.

-gracias –le respondió el sarcasmo de Surunda mientras coge el pergamino y lo empieza a leer.

Después de diez minutos…

-es este –dijo Surunda apartando su mirada de su pergamino- pero creo que solo Sai podrá leerlo.

-¿está en clavo de tinta? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-si –Surunda mostro el pergamino, tenía una especial de mancha negra distorsionada.

-era de esperarse… -Shikamaru se levantó del suelo.

-valla… -Naruto acerco su mirada a dos centímetros de la mancha esa- y ¿qué es lo que Sai vería acá que yo no vea?

-muchas cosas –dijo Surunda mientras cierra el pergamino de golpe y lo guarda- ahora si me permites debo evitar que lo arruines.

-maldita casi cierra el pergamino con todo y mi cara –murmuro Naruto al recordar la brutalidad de Surunda al cerrar el pergamino- ¡andando!

Shikamaru estaba parado en la salida,_ no debo dejar que la misión termine hasta por lo menos mañana a los 9 de la mañana… _pensó él.

Entonces Shikamaru pateo una roca un tanto grande hacia el centro del camino. Naruto ya se acercaban, entonces Shikamaru se paró un poco ms alejado de la roca y cuando Naruto paso cerca de Shikamaru este le hizo truncadilla.

Naruto noto que caería pero rente a él vio una gran roca, si seguía así caería de cara contra la roca, asique estiro sus manos poniéndolas encima de la roca, Naruto parecía estar parado de manos, solo que sus manos no estaban apoyadas en el suelo sino en la roca, perdió el equilibrio y fue su cuerpo a chocar contra la pared izquierda. Ahora Naruto caería de cara al suelo, pero esta vez por lo menos no había una roca, pero Shikamaru pateo otra roca en esa dirección, y Naruto volvió a apoyar sus manos en la roca, perdió el equilibrio y fue a chocar contra la pared de la derecha, y Shikamaru volvió a patear otra roca hacia allí.

Y así Naruto parecía una pelota que chocaba de pared a pared y en ocasiones chocaba con el techo, y Shikamaru parecía futbolero pateando rocas hacia donde Naruto fuera a caer de cara.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Surunda llegado hacia la salida.

-no se –dijo Shikamaru dejando de patear rocas.

Ahora que Naruto no vio una piedra frente dejo que su rostro choque contra el suelo, las paredes de las salidas se veían agrietadas y débiles, y cuando el cuerpo de Naruto termino por caer al suelo, entonces con el impacto de su cuerpo las paredes de la cueva terminaron por derrumbarse.

Shikamaru jalo el cuerpo de Naruto para que el rubio no sea aplastado por las paredes.

-… –Surunda vio como la única salida del lugar era bloqueada.

-uff como dolió… -se quejaba Naruto mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué haremos? –murmuro Surunda.

-Ay no… -dice Naruto mirando como Surunda se le acerca a paso lento.

-…¡ES TU CULPA!

Después de diez minutos…

Naruto está sentado a un rincón, según su estado después de que Surunda desahogara su ira en él, se podría decir que esta mas muerto que vivo.

-¡no fue mi culpa! Las, las piedras aparecían por todos lados, y, y luego ¡pum! Y ¡pum! Y ¡banm!... me sentí como una pelota rebotando… -dijo Naruto recordando lo sucedido, estaba traumado.

A otro rincón se encontraba Shikamaru sentado en cuclillas en el suelo y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados entre ellos, su típica posición de estrategia.

-… –en estos momentos Shikamaru se hallaba en otro mundo, pensando, suponiendo y tal vez descansando del alboroto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –se repetía una y otra vez Surunda frente a la impenetrable salida, que estaba sellada con todas las piedras- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la destruimos o cavamos o hacemos otro agujero?

-es el último santuario Uzumaki y Namikaze del mundo, ¿si se derrumba toda la cueva? –dejo Naruto.

-pero si es tu culpa… unm ¿Namikaze? De ese clan ¿también es santuario?

-si, como mi papa tenía muchas técnicas especiales y su clan no era reconocido entonces dejo todos sus jutsu sellados aquí.

-vaya…

Luego de dos horas…

-n-no lo hagas! –Naruto atajaba a Surunda, la cual quería sacar a Shikamaru de su "trance" estratégico.

-¡dijiste que este tipo era un genio, pero ya pasaron dos horas y ¿no se le ocurre nada?! –dijo Surunda.

Tenía razón. Shikamaru se tardó demasiado, pero la misión de Shikamaru es lograr que Naruto no asista al juicio de Sasuke, y para eso debía de hacer tiempo.

Pasaron dos horas y media después de que encontraron el pergamino, ahorra son las 5 y media

-ya termine –dijo Shikamaru levantándose, Surunda se tranquilizó.

-¿y bien, que haremos? –preguntaron Surunda y Naruto.

-miren –Shikamaru se acerca a la salida que estaba bloqueada-solo hay que sacar las rocas dela cima una por una, si son las rocas de la cima saldrá bien.

…

-¡maldito! E-es mentira! ¡Esa tu idea es una vergüenza! ¡No soy estúpida! ¡¿Que planeas?! –Decía Surunda- ¡esa idea me la imágenes hace dos horas atrás!

-¡y yo hace una hora! –interfirió Naruto.

Salir de esa cueva es simple, solo había que sacar las roca, pero Shikamaru necesitaba que Naruto se retrase dos horas en esa cueva, era su misión retrasarlo.

-¿acaso tienen mucho apuro? –pregunta Shikamaru.

-¡TU SABES QUE SI! –grita Surunda.

-¡TENGO QUE TERMINAR ESTA MISION ANTES DE LAS 7 DE LA MANANA! –grita Naruto.

-entonces no se quejen y vengan a quitar las rocas –dice Shikamaru mientras va quitando las piedras

-¡A LA MIERDA! –Surunda patea, golpea y por ultimo destruye todas las piedras, la cueva no se derrumbó por sus ataques- ¡¿VES?! Debí hacer eso desde un principio- ¡YA VAMONOS!

Todos salieron de callado.

Pasaron 2 horas después de eso, y ahora son las 7 y media. (El transcurso del santuario Uzumaki a la aldea son dos horas).

-¿y? ¿Qué entendiste? –preguntaba Naruto impaciente.

Desde que llegaron a la aldea él fue el más apurado, y ni bien llegaron con Ainori Naruto no paro de apresurar a Sai para que leyera el pergamino, libere a Ainori y él pueda irse tras Tsunade.

-son las 7 y media ¡Sai! ¡Apresúrate! –todos dirigieron su mirada de ira a Naruto.

Naruto se calló y a los 5 minutos.

-Juugon –menciono Sai al momento que la tinta empezó a moverse dentro del papel, formando letras- cuando libere a Ainori quiero que tu Naruto y Shikamaru sean rápidos, cuando Ainori despierte, será difícil contenerla, su sello eclosionara, cuando ella despierte el sello la debilitara y si no la ayudan podría caer en coma… AHORRA este sello es secreto, Naruto y Shikamaru. Fuera.

-si salimos como haremos para ayudarte con Ainori –pregunta Shikamaru.

-les gritare que entren.

-…. –ambos, Naruto y Shikamaru salieron de callado… se podría decir con el rabo ente las patas.

\- ahora, el sello de Hoja se debe hacer con tres manos el símbolo que todos llevan en su banda de la frente –le explica a Surunda.

Entonces las manos de Sai y una mano de Surunda crearon la forma del símbolos de konoha, un espiral con una especie de triangulo en la parte inferior derecha y una línea en la parte superior izquierda.

-Surunda apuntaremos hacia el punto azul de la frente de Ainori para darle un shock al cerebro, luego apuntaremos al abdomen, en ese lugar se halla toda su chacra comprimida, así que liberaremos su chacra, para que esto funcione necesito que expulses chacra de elemento rayo, sé que eres de ese elemento, asique ¿todo claro?

-sí, entendí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras Naruto y Shikamaru afuera de la habitación.

-estate atento, Naruto –le dijo Shikamaru a Naruto al ver lo distraído que estaba.

-si ya se…

-¡NARUTO! ¡SHIKAMARU! ¡RÁPIDO, ENTREN! –grito Surunda desde dentro de la habitación.

-¿Por qué se la escucha tan desesperada? –dijo vagamente Shikamaru.

-¡AAHGG HAHAYG! –se escucharon demasiados gritos, parecía que torturaban a alguien.

-¡RÁPIDO, APÚRENSE, AINORI SE ESTA ALOCANDO! –se escucho el fuerte grito de sai.

-¿eh? ¿Sai gritando así? ¿Ainori alocada? –Naruto era lento.

-¡muévete Naruto! –dijo Shikamaru apartando a Naruto para entrar a la habitación.

-¡KYAAA AHAJAHAG! –se volvieron a escuchar más gritos, Naruto por fin reacción y también entro en la habitación.

CONTINUARA….


	19. Chapter 19

Disculpen la GRAN demora u-u digamos que tuve inconvenientes y muchos problemas, pero por lo menos no pasaron más de dos meses (?

Espero que la espera valga la pena y les guste el capitulo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 19:

-Y es así como damos inicio a la reunión…

-Empezaremos a enumerar los puntos a tratar.

Cuando entonces la Hokage toma la atención y continua.

-Primero será, la situación de los genin, los campos de batalla y por último la situación actual de Sasuke Uchiha.

La familiaridad con el nombrado llamo la nostalgia de los Kages ahí presentes.

La Hokage retoma asiento mientras sobre ella es fijada las miradas de los Kages y sus acompañantes.

-…iniciemos entonces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- ¡SUJÉTENLA BIEN!

\- ¡SHIKAMARU TÁPALE LA BOCA!

\- ESO… ¡INTENTO!

\- ¡AAHHAHAHAHHH!

\- ¡QUE LE TAPES LA BOCA!

\- ¡AAAH… NO ES TAN FÁCIL!

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SE VOLVIÓ TAN LOCA?!

\- ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA PREGUNTAS, NARUTO!

\- MALDITA SEA…

*10 minutos después…

\- ¡por fin a descansar! –se decía Naruto mientras se desparramaba en la débil silla.

\- ¡más agua!

\- ¿Por qué tomas tanta agua? –pregunto Naruto a Toyidae que estaba sentada del otro lado.

\- Es… que... –pronunciaba entre sorbos la ninja que parecía al borde de la deshidratación-mira…

\- Es un alivio… -día Shikamaru frente a la cama en la que estaba Ainori.

\- See, ¿quién diría que Toyidae entraría por la ventana y nos ayudaría a calmar a Ainori? –decía Surunda mientras miraba los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo y recordaba aquel momento.

\- ¿y por qué Ainori abra reaccionado de esa manera tan dramática? –se preguntaba Sai mientras mira a Ainori en la cama cubierta de una extraña planta que la sujetaba mientras parecía curarla.

\- Es que su mente estaba "roteada" después de tanta inactividad y su cuerpo desangrado y con heridas de profundidad, sobre todo en las palmas, su mente y su cuerpo estaban en shock.

Entonces los tres miran hacían donde Toyidae.

-Mira, para crear elemento planta se necesita de tierra, aire y agua, tierra es mi elemento natural, aire hay en todas partes y agua no hay en este momento, asique tuve que utilizar una técnica de agua del segunda Hokage, y termine terriblemente deshidratada después de la técnica.

\- Asique manejas tres elementos…?

\- ¡quiero más agua!

Entonces desde la cama de Ainori Shikamaru mira a Sai.

-Bueno ahora que Toyidae la está currando ¿se podría decir que misión cumplida?

Entonces el trio gira a ver que dicen los otros dos.

-Oye ¿y cómo haces para curar? –la pregunta de Naruto.

\- Simple. Puedo invocar plantas que sean medicinales.

\- Aahh…

\- ¡oye y tu ¿qué rayos haces acá?! –le dice Surunda desde lejos.

\- Recién te lo estás preguntando..?

\- ¡responde!

\- Esto… que quede claro que yo ya me había resignado a no escaparme más del hospital, pero… a noche lo vi… fue horrible…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vi… Yo vi a leer que estaba abrazando con pies y manos a la almeada mientras dormía, y lo peor de todo… es que mientras se estrujaba contra la almeada no paraba de decir _"Toyidaeee-chaaan!" _una y otra y otra vez, hasta que por ultimo….

\- ¿por último que?

\- ¡por ultimo mordió la almoadaaa..! ¡fue horrible!

\- ¿así que?

\- Así que hui y toda la madrugada estuve de hospital en hospital buscando a Ainori hasta que de repente sentí su chacra liberarse y vine hasta aquí.

\- Vaya…

\- No me imagine que la traerían a este lugar tan desagradable.

\- De veras… ¡oh! Un insecto –Toyidae mira hacia el insecto que Naruto apuntaba.

\- Ah… si, es de Shino, la usa para vigilarme y así es como con ese insecto logra frustrar todos mis intentos de escape del hospital ¡pero esta vez no pudo detenerme!

\- ¿y por qué?

\- El bicho ese es ahora mi aliado

\- Ahhh creí que los bichos de Shino eran sirvientes realmente fieles

\- ¡hey! Naruto –lo llama Shikamaru desde lejos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No que irías tras Sasuke? –le menciona el Shikamaru.

\- Sasuke…? –Naruto se para de su asiento y camina hacia Shikamaru.

\- La reunión de los Kages ya debió haber iniciado hace unos minutos, que curiosidad, ¿Qué estará pasando ahí?

\- ¡pero que hablas! ¿No eres tú el encargado de mantenerme ocupado para que no logre ir a la reunión? –dice Naruto mientras recuerda las veces en que Shikamaru le complico las cosas para que la misión se alargue y no pueda ir a la reunión.

\- Es que acaso… ¿no eras tú el encaprichado en ir a toda costa a la reunión?

\- Bueno, ya no.

\- ¿uhnm?

\- Creí que yo debía de estar en esa reunión para apoyar a Sasuke, pero yo ya he hecho todo lo posible para que el recupere su vida, sería mejor que ese idiota demuestre que puede retomar su vida por su cuenta.

\- ¿y cuando te diste cuenta de eso?

\- Hace una hora

\- que profundo…

\- bueno Sakura y Kakashi-sensei están en esa reunión y Sasuke podrá defenderse solo –dice Naruto con más desgano aun

\- ¿Qué? Acaso no sabías –interfiere Surunda

\- ¿no saber qué? –pregunta Naruto

\- -en la reunión que se da Sasuke no tiene derecho ni a hablar ni a defenderse.

\- …. –silencio sepulcral por parte de Naruto

\- Exacto –habla Shikamaru- de hecho a Sasuke lo llevaron a la reunión inconsciente, Sakura se encargó de dormirlo con una droga según encargo de los Kages.

\- ahh…. –suspiro-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-…. En conclusión, los genin ahora se repartirán el trabajo junto con los chunin, cada aldea enviara a un inspector de rango a inspeccionar los campos de batalla más cercanos, y ahora sigue… el asunto de Sasuke Uchiha… -la Hokage da una señal a Kakashi- eh aquí, Sasuke Uchiha –entonces la Hokage Tsunade muestra el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke sostenido por Kakashi- ahora, Paso la palabra a mi acompañante, Sakura Haruno.

Todos miraron hacia Sakura.

-yo soy Sakura Haruno, conozco a Sasuke-kun desde el inicio en la academia, fuimos designados en el mismo equipo de genin, realizamos misiones como cualquier equipo. Desde que el abandono konoha todo mi equipo ha seguido los movimientos de Sasuke-kun, por esto creo poder ser yo la indicada para defender su caso.

\- ¿Quiénes eran los genin de tu equipo? –pregunto la Minzukage.

-yo, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y nuestros sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Después de responder la aparentemente única pregunta, los Kages asistieron aceptando la familiaridad de Sakura con Sasuke.

-por favor siéntanse libres de cuestionarme cualquier duda –aclaro Sakura mientras miraba cada rostro de cada persona ahí presente.

-ahora por favor escuchen claramente: la razón por la cual Sasuke Uchiha debe reintegrarse como ninja de konoha…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por los bosques de konoha, mientras, iba de árbol en árbol Naruto, llevando mucha prisa, desde que Naruto escucho lo que le dijo Shikamaru decidió que el si debía de estar en esa reunión, pero.

"_no llegare a tiempo?"_

Pensó Naruto.

El Uzumaki freno y se quedó parado en la rama del árbol con un brazo sujeto al tronco.

"_bueno, Sakura-chan lograra hablar por Sasuke, sé que ella podrá, debe ser_

_Esta la razón por la que ella insistió tanto en ir junto a la vieja Tsunade._

_Je, pero ahora que debería de hacer yo..?"_

Naruto empezó a inclinarse de poco en poco hasta quedar sentado en cuclillas, movió su mano hasta su equipo ninja y de ahí saco dos pergaminos. Se concentró en mirar fijamente a uno en especial.

-si tan solo supiera usar Hashin no jutsu… -dijo Naruto manteniendo su mirada en el pergamino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-quítame esta cosa –dijo Ainori a Toyidae refiriéndose a la planta medicinal que al mismo tiempo la sujetaba a la cama.

-ha… como quieras –respondió Toyidae suspirando con flojera.

Después de que Ainori quede libre de las plantas de Toyidae.

-para conseguir el sello de la hoja fueron a la cueva de los Uzumaki, verdad? –pregunto Ainori a Surunda parándose de la cama.

-si

-entonces ese santuario con tanos pergaminos y jutsu raros necesita ser sellada de mejor manera.

-¿sellarla? Ja, Naruto solo la serró con una roca. –intervino Shikamaru.

-a mi igual me pareció que debía de ser sellada, una roca no detendrá a nadie que quiera husmear en esa cueva –dijo Surunda.

-maldición, no creí que el fuera tan estúpido, yo y Sai nos podemos encargar de sellar esa cueva, solo necesitaríamos que Naruto vuelva para iniciar.

-el santuario Uzumaki, habían bastantes pergaminos, incluso Naruto se llevó dos de ahí –menciono Surunda.

-¿se llevó dos pergaminos? –pregunto Ainori caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

-si

-vaya… -luego Ainori termino por salir del lugar- me voy a comer! –se escuchó a lo lejos mientras la chica se iba por completo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el salón de reunión donde se encontraban los cinco Kages ya se llevaba una duración de dos horas en la junta.

Tsunade miro una vez más a su alumna. Pasaron 10 minutos desde que Sakura había terminado de defender el caso de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Tsunade-sama ya pasaron las dos horas –le informo Shisune.

-bien, entonces ya es hora de decidir qué será de Sasuke Uchiha, de parte del país del Fuego, estamos a favor de Sasuke Uchiha, y dispuestos a reintegrarlo como ninja de konoha.

-de parte del país del Viento tampoco hay oposición, Sasuke Uchiha puede volver a ser un ninja. –respondió Gaara como el representante Kanzekage.

-por parte del país del Rayo si hay oposición –intervino el Raikage- nuestra aldea fue atacada por Sasuke Uchiha, y tenemos claro que el formo parte de los Akatsuki, y aunque haiga sido de ayuda en la guerra, no es correcto dejarlo libre y fuera de culpa. –hablo el hombre dando énfasis a sus palabras golpeando levemente la mesa.

-opino igual –lo apoyo la Minzukage- Sasuke Uchiha cometió delitos y debe pagarlos, sin importar que su voluntad ya no sea la misma –dijo mirando hacia Sakura.

-Tsunade-dono, Sasuke Uchiha debe ser penalizado, o a lo menos, debe demostrar fidelidad por un tiempo. –opino el Tsuchikage.

-en todo caso, Kakashi, despierta a Sasuke. –ordeno la Hokage.

-a mí se me ocurría hacer lo mismo –dijo el Kanzekage.

-exacto, si no se llega a una decisión quisiera saber que tiene por decir el Uchiha –menciono la Minzukage.

-mmm hnm –bufo el Raikage con desacuerdo.

-es la mejor opción, Raikage-sama –le hablo Kakashi al Raikage, seguido de eso despertó a Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió los poco reincorporándose, según lo que le había explicado Sakura, si las cosas no salían bien en la reunión lo despertarían, con saber eso le bastó para ubicare en qué tipo de situación se encontraba.

-si mi permite Tsunade, quisiera ser yo el primero en hacerle una pregunta al Uchiha –hablo el Raikage.

-adelante.

-bien –el Raikage miro a Sasuke a los ojos- en realidad ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

Sasuke miro fríamente al Raikage, sonrió ante la facilidad de la pregunta y dijo:

-yo restableceré mi clan.

-¿creí que querías ser Hokage? –pregunto la Minzukage.

-eso se lo dejo a Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿ehh? Entonces solo buscas restablecer tu clan, para eso no necesitas que te demos el visto bueno –respondió con arrogancia el Tsuchikage.

-quiero que el clan Uchiha renazca y sea reconocida en la aldea konoha, volver a formar mi familia y mi hogar como era antes de que lo destruyeran.

-entonces, en verdad quieres ser un ninja de konoha, ¿no será que es lo último que te queda después de haberte vengado de tu hermano? –pregunto el Raikage.

-aún hay personas responsables por la destrucción del clan Uchiha, y ya no me interesa eso.

-y ¿Por qué ya no? –siguió presionando el Raikage.

-ya no importan, por eso. Ya solo creo en Naruto para que el cambie todo esto.

-¿confías tanto en él? –pregunto el Raikage.

-sí, él puede soportar ese peso y cambiarlo todo…

Una vez más todo que en silencio.

La reunión se alargó media más de lo planeo, la decisión no era fácil.

-Tsunade, mi decisión definitiva es, dejar libre a Sasuke Uchiha, no me opongo a que vuelva a ser un ninja de konoha – culmino el Raikage.

-ha… -suspiro la Minzukage- no me opongo, Sasuke es libre d ser un ninja.

-de acuerdo, Sasuke es libre –dijo el Tsuchikage- necesitaremos de Uchihas en el futuro –menciono burlonamente el anciano mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

Ante las respuestas de estos kage, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, Kakashi, Shisune y Tsunade, pudieron sentir la tranquilidad y relajación que necesitaban.

-entonces, con los cinco Kages en acuerdo, Sasuke Uchiha queda libre. –dijo la Hokage con la notable felicidad en el tono la voz.


	20. Chapter 20

Bien, he aquí el siguiente cap. Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo, me tome mi tiempo para imaginármelo, asique espero que en verdad les agrade XD.

Si se pregunta por qué el retraso pues… ¿me creerían si les digo que tenía el cap listo hace semanas pero no me convencían y lo borre y lo rehíce? La mente Uchiha es un todo un lio… Uwu valió la pena.

Y verran que hice un titulo de cap muy largo no? Uwu.

Además de que quiero agradecer el apoyo de los que me siguen fue por ustedes que me esforcé en q salga lo mejor posible.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen al respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 20:

"_puedo ver imágenes de los buenos momentos que viví en el pasado, y si las comparo con lo que ahora veo, se puede notar cada uno de mis errores"_

Una vez con los pies sobre la aldea después de haber recorrido el largo camino de dos horas pudieron suspirar y mirar como llamaban la atención a su alrededor.

-andando –ordeno Tunade trayendo tras ella a Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura.

Mientras pasaban por su recorrido a la oficina de tal Hokage podía notar la relevante forma en que llamaban la atención. Los aldeanos pudieron deducir que por la presencia de Sasuke (el cual no llevaba ningún accesoria de arresto o vigilancia) que la reunión salió a favor del Uchiha.

-¿? Tsunade-sama –enuncio Shisune al ver llegar a Tsunade y los demás a la oficina.

-hun

Shisune miro por aquí y por allá para ver los resultados de la reunión en alguna índole (ya que no se animaba a preguntar).

Kakashi suspiro con cansancio.

-aún falta algo –dijo la Hokage mientras se sentaba en la silla de su oficina y apoyaba su rostro cansado sobre su mano- Sasuke –el aludido miro hacia la Hokage- tienes que presentarte ante el consejo de la aldea. No hemos tenido cargos de tu caso con los kages, pero estoy segura de que el concejo no tardara en oponerse.

Sasuke sabía lo que significaba tener que justificarse frente a los consejeros de la aldea, y podía decirse así mismo que no podría denigrarse frente a esos _vejestorios_ por más poco que fuera.

\- ¿y bien Sasuke? –dijo Tsunade aun notando el cansancio en el.

-….. –Sasuke miro a la Hokage, aunque quisiera decirle algo no sabía cómo llamarla, el tener que hablar con el consejo lo confundió y lo desencajo.

Por un momento recordó a su clan, y a su hermano mayor..

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y como la cosas han cambiado…_

Pensaba sasuke

-ve a descansar y piensa en lo que harás –habló Tsunade.

Los tres salieron de la oficina en silencio.

-Tsunade-sama.

-¿y ahora qué? Shisune.

-es, es el concejo de la aldea, es cierto que quieren hablar con Sasuke Uchiha… pero obviamente también quieren hablar con usted.

-haaa…. Me lo esperaba, y en todo caso estoy preparada.

-bien, entonces… ¿qué les digo, o que hago? -pregunto Shisune con mayor nerviosismo- sabe, no será fácil lidiar con el concejo, seria mejo…

-no me metas más ideas, Shisune. Llama a Naruto.

-sí, bueno, Naruto no hay, se fue.

-¿ehhh?

-me dijeron que fue a darnos el alcance a la reunión con los kages.

-esa reunión termino hace una hora y media y no vimos a Naruto en ningún lugar.

-exacto, a eso me refería con que Naruto, NO hay.

-¡ENTONCES BUSQUENLO! –Grito la Hokage haciendo que el nerviosismo de su ayudante se exalte más- ¡¿maldito mocoso donde se mete?!

-bi-bien, entonces iré con el grupo de rastreo.

-si pero antes… dile a Sakura y Kakashi que serán ellos los únicos que vallan a la reunión con Sasuke, yo no iré y Naruto aún no vuelve.

-¡claro, ya voy! –respondió Shisune saliendo de la oficina por completo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ahhhh –a bostezaba Naruto- ¿eh? ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Naruto estaba sentado en pleno bosque con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

\- Creo ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que inicio la reunión…. La vieja Tsunade ya debe de haber vuelto a la aldea….

_Creo que ya es hora de que yo también vuelva_

Pensó luego de levantarse y saltar hacia lo alto de una rama e ir en dirección a la aldea.

…

-¡bien! -se animó Naruto al por fin llegar a la puerta principal de entrada de la aldea Konoha.

Naruto empezó a caminar dentro de la aldea con dirección hacia la torre del Hokage.

Cuando a lo distancia se encontraba Hinata sorprendida al encontrarlo.

-¿eh? ¡¿Naruto-kun?! –Exclamo Hinata al ver a Naruto al cual había estado buscando por toda la aldea –hee ¡N-Naruto-kun!

Hinata llamo la atención de Naruto y se le acerco hacia él.

-Naruto-kun, te hemos estado buscando, Shisune-san te estuvo buscando, parece estar muy alterada..

-ha, bueno iré –dijo Naruto mientras giraba para dirigirse a donde iba- bueno Hinata, hasta lue-

-Y-yo también tengo que ir a la reunión.. –dijo Hinata con la mirada puesta en el Uzumaki y algo nerviosa al mencionar las palabras- V-vamos juntos…

-buena idea… Vamos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y luego de que Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi salieron de la oficina de la Hokage pasaron tres horas y eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

-Sasuke-kun, ya es hora de ir a la reunión con el concejo.

-hmp, claro.

Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi estuvieron durante esas tres horas descansando en algún lugar de la torre del Hokage.

-Shisune-san me dijo que la reunión seria en aquí para evitar que los aldeanos te vean mucho, asique vamos.

Sasuke se paró junto con Kakashi y siguieron a Sakura por los pasillos de la torre hasta llegar a la sala y antes de que Sakura abriera las puertas para entrar dirigen sus miradas entre ellos.

-¿algo que decir, Sasuke?

-hmp.

-recuerdo cuando te ate a un árbol mientras te predecía tu futuro sino seguías mi concejo, y ahorra que si acerté en mi predicción: te lo dije,

-si, algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, sabe, el pasar del tiempo es muy extraño, hace años era un ninja de Konoha, y ahorra no lo soy y luego de unas horas lograre que nadie se oponga a que vuelva a serlo.

-pues si, según Naruto aun puedes solucionarlo.

Y cuando Kakashi y Sasuke parecían dispuestos a entrar.

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi sonrieron ante la confianza de Sasuke. Asique decididos entraron a la sala donde se encontraban el concejo.

Entrando a esa sala amplia y formal vieron a los respectivos concejeros de la aldea.

-Sasuke Uchiha. –murmuro para sí mismo uno de los concejeros.

-¿Dónde está la Hokage? –pregunto una mujer de edad perteneciente al concejo.

-su asistente Shisune me indi-

-que responda el Uchiha –exigió un hombre entre ellos.

-no vendrá –se apresuro a responder Sasuke.

-como me lo esperaba, insolente.

-crei que el muchacho rubio estaría contigo –comento la mujer de edad.

-pues asi lo parecía, donde estará ese idiota..

_Ese idiota…_

Pensaba Sasuke recordando a su insistente amigo rubio.

De esa forma, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi tuvieron un asunto más que resolver, mientras Naruto acababa de llegar a la aldea y mientras…

-¿y de que se trata esta misión, _Hokage_? –pregunto Toyidae exasperada después de formular su pregunta por quinta vez.

-durante esta semana los genin no han logrado resolver esta búsqueda.

-¿alguna búsqueda especial?

-si, se trata de Anko Mitarashi.

-vaya, mejor mande a un equipo especializado en el rastreo, como el de Shino, ¿no cree?

-no, no creo, según el reporte de los genin esto ya no se trata de una búsqueda, sino de la interferencia que tienen para entrar, creen que se trate de algún sello o jutsu.

-en ese caso mande a Ainori, ella sabe más de jutsus y sellos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con simplemente ir a la misión?

-Hokage Tsunade, usted no me manda a cualquier tipo de misión, hay algo extraño en esto.

-no es información asegurada, asique no hay caso de que sea esparcida –respondió una vez más Tsunade haciendo el claro además de no ir doblegar su decisión- como se trata de una extraña cueva con algo anormal dentro iras con Hinata, te será de ayuda.

-dígame ¡¿de qué se trata todo esto?! De una vez.

¡toc, toc! Se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-pase –respondió Tsunade de mala gana y entonces entraron tanto Naruto como Hinata.

-justo a tiempo, Hinata vete con Toyidae, ella te sabrá explicar acerca de la misión –ordeno Tsunade dejando más claro su enojo.

-¿misión? ¿eh? Pero, Tsunade-sama-

-vamos de una ves Hinata, no hay caso de dialogar –dijo Toyidae interrumpiendo a Hinata y así arrastrándola fuera de la oficina.

La tensión entre Tsunade y Toyidae era notable, incluso para Naruto que logro notar la forma enojada en que Toyidae miraba a Tsunade.

Después de escucharse el portazo que anuncio que en la oficina ya solo estaban Naruto y Tsunade.

-¿ocurre algo?

Y Tsunade dio un gran suspiro para sobrellevar el estrés, tal y como todo Hokage hace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿y de que se trata la misión? – pregunto Hinata mientras ella y Toyidae caminaban por la aldea.

-tenemos que sacar a una tal Anko Mitarashi de una cueva.

Hinata noto la forma molesta en que Toyidae resumió la información, incluso se hacia la mismas preguntas que Toyidae se formuló.

-formamos un equipo en esta misión, por más innecesaria que me veas, y es mejor que iniciemos bien, empezando por que me mejores tu humor.

Toyidae dio un gran suspiro.

-Hinata, ¿tú qué opinas de todo este asunto de Anko? ¿Sabes algo extraño de ella?

CONTINUARA…


	21. Chapter 21

Hola! Bueno, después no se un buen tiempo que no actualizo traigo aquí a continuación, normalmente me tarde alrededor de un mes pero ahora subiré cada dos semanas.

Bueno en este cap ya confundo y mesclo mas las cosas, asique adelante a leer y ojala les guste XD

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen al respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿y qué tiene de raro esta cueva?

\- bueno, hable con los genin y en resumen, esta cueva era la entrada al escondite de Kabuto, pero cada vez que intentan entrar reciben un impacto –respondió Hinata a la pregunta de Toyidae- la revisare… ¡Byakugan!

Hinata pasó su mirada por la entrada de la cueva, donde lo único que noto era que había chacra rodeando la zona.

-parece ser un jutsu de protección muy simple.

-haber haber –hablo Toyidae mientras caminaba hacia la cueva con la clara intención de entrar.

Desde el lugar en el que estaban, que era justo en frente y a unos metros de la cueva donde se ocultaba Kabuto, Toyidae hizo su intento de entrar del cual recibió un leve impacto que dejaba en claro que la entrada a la cueva era una entrada que no se podía atravesar.

Toyidae invoco plantas trepadoras para rodear y sujetar la cueva, con eso lograron que el impacto se concentrara en la plantas y así Hinata usando el puño suave derivo alrededor de un metro de grosor en la superficie de la cueva.

-bueno calculo Hinata, el chacra solo estaba protegiendo superficialmente la cueva –dijo Toyidae mientras ella y Hinata entraban a la cueva con cuidado de los escombros.

Después de recorrer un largo camino dentro de la cueva ambas ninjas quedaron en una zona de la cueva en donde ya no quedaba el más mínimo rayo de sol.

-supongo que con tu Byakugan la oscuridad no es ningún problema, no? –pregunto Toyidae mientras mantenían su camino.

-claro –Hinata paso su mirada una vez más por la región y los alrededores- cerca de aquí habrá una división de ruta, Anko y Yamato se encuentran en camino a la ruta derecha.

-contigo esta misión es bastante senc- ¡agh!

-¡Toyidae! No se mueva –le advierte Hinata.

-quietas ambas, no se muevan.

-¡!

-¡¿y esto?! ¡¿Hinata que pasa?! –pregunta Toyidae intentando ver algo en la oscuridad, aunque lo único que sintió era una punzada en el cuello y a alguien sujetándola.

-ni se te ocurra atacar, o degolló su cuello –hablo una vos cercana a Toyidae advirtiendo a Hinata.

Mientras, atraves del Byakugan, Hinata podía ver como un sujeto mantenía a Toyidae en situación de rehén sujetándola de ambos brazos y un arma en su cuello.

-ehnmm ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta el hombre.

-¡acaso no se puede estar!

-¡no te burles! –responde el hombre haciendo más presión en el cuello de Toyidae.

-vinimos por unos ninjas de nuestra aldea que quedaron en esta cueva durante la guerra –responde Hinata a la defensiva.

-ya veo, por eso es que tanto intentan entrar a la cueva, esas personas son mis rehenes. –dice el hombre.

-y que hace el secuestrador sin sus rehenes cerca ¡eh! Mira, no te creo nada –le dice Toyidae.

-¡que ya basta de burlas!

Y una vez más el hombre opone más fuerza contra Toyidae por el enojo.

-m-mejor dirígete a mí, ella no sabe negociar –dijo Hinata mirando exactamente a donde esta ese hombre.

El hombre noto que Hinata si podía verlo, lo que le hizo mantenerse más cuidadoso.

-si son tus rehenes, entonces debe ser por qué quieres conseguir algo de eso, no?

-eh, si exacto eso –respondió el hombre girando a ver hacia la voz de Hinata saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-he! En serio que mienten, con la oscuridad de seguro ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquí adentro había alguien más que él.

-yo estoy hablando con la otra. –dijo más impaciente el mientras volvía a girar hacia la vos de Toyidae.

-¡FUERA! –exclamo Toyidae dando un salto para empujar al hombre con los pies, pero el hombre aun así no la soltó lo que hizo que Toyidae también cayera.

Con su Byakugan Hinata podía notar como Toyidae golpeaba al hombre a lo bruto adivinando en donde se encontraba.

Toyidae podía sentir que el hombre tampoco veía en la oscuridad.

-¡cuidado con su arma! –le advirtió Hinata.

-no te preocupes Hinata, tengo la forma exacta de desaserme de el –le respondió- ¡JUTSU SILVESTRE: PLANTAS TREPADORAS! –entonces en medio de la oscuridad empezaron a brotar todo un bosque de plantas con ramas que se movían como manos buscando atrapar algo.

-¡ah! ¡¿y esto?! –exclamo el hombre al sentir como las ramas de la plantar lo atraparon hasta sujetarlo y atraparlo, para luego elevarlo hasta tres metros arriba (altura máxima que la planta alcanzo ya que se encontraban dentro de una cueva).

-je, a ver líbrate de e-

-¡BOOOM!

\- ¿Qué es.. esto? –Dijo Hinata cubriéndose los ojos por la fuerza y el brillo de la luz que de repente apareció- el lanzo un bomba, eso fue lo último que vi.

-perdonen la sorpresa, solo que quería lograr un poco de luz para confirmar algunas cosas de sus apariencias.

-pues nosotras también confirmamos algunas cosas de tu apariencia.

-¿él es pelirrojo? –se preguntó así misma Hinata algo sorprendida.

Hinata se encontraba pensativa, pero de repente vio como el hombre empezó a hacer movimientos y entonces….

-¡FUUTON!

Toyidae solo pudo escuchar como el hombre nombraba una técnica de elemento viento y luego como un extraño sonido (el viento) cortaba todas las ramificaciones y hasta el tallo de la planta que invoco, y por último el sonido del hombre cayendo al suelo para luego escuchar las pisadas de sus pies corriendo.

En cambio, Hinata podía ver como el hombre se deciso de las plantas con su elemento viento y luego caer al suelo al levantarse correr hacia Toyidae y…

_¡Claro, la bomba que ilumino la cueva era para ver en donde estaba Toyidae! _

-¡él se dirige hacia ti, Toyidae! –le advirtió Hinata al descubrir las intenciones del hombre.

-¡! –Toyidae sostuvo su kunai en modo defensivo.

_A claro, solo tengo que moverme de aquí _Toyidae se movió hacia la derecha.

-¡ay! –_joder esa es la pared. _

-ahí estas –exclamo el hombre al escuchar a Toyidae golpearse con la pared.

Toyidae cerró los ojos e intento lo mejor posible defenderse, pero eso no evito que salga lastimada, asique se decidió por atacar, si al fin y al cabo no estaba logrando defenderse bien.

-te concentras muy bien, en un solo oponente –le hablo ella al hombre mientras logra acertarle su primer ataque.

Entonces Toyidae pudo sentir algo a su favor muy cerca.

-¿no se te olvida algo? –pregunta mientras cesaba sus ataques para ejercer de un salto hacia atrás.

-de algo como que peleo contra DOS oponentes.

Toyidae no se esperó que se diera cuenta.

Y cuando el hombre retrocedió rápidamente un paso pudo darse cuenta que gracias a ese movimiento logro esquivar el Juuken (puño suave) de Hinata. No tardo nada en notar a Hinata frente suyo atacando a la nada, la sujeto de brazo doblándoselo hacia atrás en la espalda y posicionar la afilada punta de su arma en el cuello de Hinata.

-además, unas de mis oponentes tiene el Byakugan. –dijo triunfante el hombre.

_Entonces.. el lanzo la bomba también para comprobar si yo.. ¡¿Si yo tenía el Byakugan?! _Pensó Hinata mientras pasa su mirada hacia Toyidae, ella estaba desubicada no sabía exactamente en donde se encontraban.

-shh… -le dio el hombre una advertencia de silencio a Hinata lo suficiente suave como para que no le escucharan.

_Quería atraparme primero a mí, porque Toyidae no le puede ver…_

-¡oye tú! ¡ya sal, no te escondas! –gritaba Toyidae mirando hacia toda la oscura zona.

-….

-ya veo, a ti sí que te gusta tener a todos de rehén ¡ya sal!

_Si así están y siguen las cosas, entonces lo mejor, será arriesgar, ¡yo no puedo seguir siendo una carga! _Pensó Hinata ya dispuesta.

Entonces Hinata saco sigilosamente su kunai y luego, y luego, lo más rápido que pudo libero su mano de un jale muy bruto que alerto al hombre, y el sin dudar presiono el arma en el cuello de Hinata…

Pero, ella una vez libre de su mano hizo su intento más veloz de alejarse.

Toyidae pudo sentir y oír en donde se encontraban y al correr unos pasos al sur solo noto al hombre, de inmediato lo ataco como pudo y aprovecho su descuido para atraparlo. Lo sujeto de ambas manos las cuales llevo hacia la espalda pateo su cuello del hombre haciéndolo caer de pecho al suelo posicionándola a ella con el pie presionando el cuello del hombre al suelo y jalando las manos del hacia delante, como queriendo arrancarle los brazos… hasta que en una de las manos del hombre noto el arma húmeda, con sangre.

-eres ruda al aplicar una llave en mí, sabes.

-¡Hinata, ¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿estás bien?! –grito Toyidae esperando escuchar al Hinata.

-¡he! Asique si logre matarle.

-¡ahí, aún estoy viva! –grito con mucho esfuerzo Hinata.

-¡¿Cómo estás?!

-mi cuello, está muy dañado.. me cuesta hablar…

-Hinata, lo siento, pero te pediré que resistas, por favor ve por Anko y Yamato y sal de la cueva, tienes que apurarte, voy a destruir la cueva.

-no hay problema.. alcanzare a lograrlo –dijo Hinata con más fuerzas mientras iba corriendo hacia más delante de la cueva.

-resígnate ahora o tendré que destruir la cueva contigo dentro –le hablo Toyidae a el hombre.

-¿acaso crees que ya me atrapaste? ¿o que rogare piedad? –le dice el hombre entre indignado y burlón.

-te convienen no resistirte. –le responde Toyidae en forma seria.

-planeaba usar a tu amiga para obligarte a que deshagas de esos insectos que tanto te rodean, pero ahora tendré que hacerlo yo.

-como si pud- ¡eh! –exclamo Toyidae al sentirse absorbida y débil, sintiendo como algo oscuro la rodeara, mira hacia todos lados buscando algo hasta que se siente al borde de perder todas sus energías- ¿y e-esto?

_Que rayos pasa…!_

-yo puedo controlar el chacra.

-¡ah! –exclama Toyidae al sentir como el hombre logra deshacerse de ella lanzándola hacia el suelo quedando el de pie.

-solo busco hacer un escándalo –hablo el para luego velozmente atrapar en su puño a los tres únicos insectos que vigilaban a Toyidae.

\- ¡oye suelta a los insectos o te las ve-

-CRACK –se escucho es crujido de los insectos al ser aplastados por el puño del hombre.

-…!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-la abuela Tsunade fue muy ruda –se quejó cabizbajo Naruto caminado lado a lado con Ainori.

-lo sé, recuerda, yo estuve ahí –contesto Ainori con los mismos oscuros recuerdos de Tsunade de mal humor que Naruto- oye, muchos en la aldea se han preguntado porque no estas con Uchiha Sasuke en estos momentos, hay rumores de que lo acosas.

-¿ehhh? ¡Yo no acoso a nadie! –respondió efusivo Naruto.

-uhn, solo le decía nada más.

-… -Naruto paro su mirada de indignación y enojo para tranquilizarse y concentrarse.

\- se dé buena fuente que lo persigues a donde vaya, eso es acoso.

Naruto estaba por empezar a dar a relucir su efusividad nuevamente pero algo le interrumpió.

-mira –dijo Ainori viendo hacia cielo donde había un ave negra llamándolos- si estamos en una misión ¿Qué hace esa la Hokage llamándonos?

-ahh… la abuela Tsunade, ¿pero qué es lo que quiere ahora? Si ella misma nos votó.

-aun no salimos de la aldea asique tendremos que ir.

Después de unos minutos Naruto y Ainori llegan a la oficina de la Hokage y lo primero que vieron fue a Tsunade en un estado más crítico con Shino y Kiba.

\- Naruto, olvida la misión de sellado del santuario Uzumaki. Vete con Shino y Kiba ellos saben los detalles. –Dice la Hokage corridamente ni pausa- serán los refuerzos de Toyidae y Hinata.

-¿eh? ¿Qué paso?

-hubo un ataque sorpresa, uno de los insectos de Shino informo acerca de la situación, dense prisa.

-¡sí! –responden los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

\- Ainori tu no iras –dijo la Hokage haciendo su intento de detenerla.

-no puedo sellar cuevas sin el encargado del clan así que voy.

-¡ayyhh esta mocosa malcriada, lo sabía! ¡Maldita niña! –se dijo Tsunade por lo bajo como al desahogar un poco de su rabia.

-Shino, Kiba ya saben que hacer –se dirigió Tsunade solo a Shino y Kiba- ¡se pueden ir!

Entonces esos cuatro ninjas se fueron desapareciendo su presencia de la oficina.

-¡Shisune, trae Sake, esta vez sí lo necesito! –dijo Tsunade haciendo énfasis en sus palabras golpeando ligerea mente la mesa con el puño.

-sí.. entiendo –contesto Shisune entre nerviosa por el carácter de la Hokage y agradecida de que no haiga destruido la mesa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras, en la cueva iba Hinata cargando con los cuerpos inconscientes de Anko Mitarashi y Yamato.

-_se ven pálidos… _-pensaba Hinata mientras corría, giro su mirada hacia tras pensando en que habrá sido de Toyidae- _no llegare a una salida será mejor que destruya la pared para salir…._

….!JUTSU: MIDORI NO KONOHA!….

De repente Hinata escucho como resonaba la voz de Toyidae y luego, todo empezó a brivar, pequeñas rocas y fragmentos de piedra y roca empezaban a debilitarse y caer por el temblor.

Todo continúo y aumento si intensidad pareciendo un terremoto.

-¡JUUKEN! –Hinata uso el puño sueva para destruir las paredes de la cueva y arreglárselas para salir.

Y desde ahí afuera pudo apreciar como toda la base dela cueva empezaba derrumbarse por el temblor…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Toyidae saco de su equipo ninja semillas, redondas.

-¿Qué preten-

-¡JUTSU: MIDORI NO KONOHA!

Entonces, desde el suelo se podía sentir como algo voluminoso quería salir de ahí.

Las semillas se colaron al techo de la cueva, y ahí explotaron. Muchas rocas y tierra cayo de arriba, pero la parte más esperada. La cueva dejo de estar oscura, cuando unos rayos de luz lograron entrar.

-¡oye tú! –le llamo Toyidae.

-¿hunm? ¿Intentas detener con esto? -contesto el hombre parado tranquilamente entre los escombros mirando la poca luz- ¿y qué es esto?

Entonces de repente gira su mirada a Toyidae.

-prepárate, ni se te ocurra salir de aquí, ya que aquí dentro te fosilaras.

-igualmente señorita.

-sínico –le insulto Toyidae entre enojada y extrañada de su tranquilidad.

Entonces ella apresuro las cosas. Grandes troncos de metros brotaron y con sus ramas de fuerte madera rodearon cada pared de la cueva, pareciendo presionar la cueva manteniéndola con la apariencia de una prisión de tierra y rama.

-algo que decirme ante esta rareza… -menciono con casualidad el hombre mirando como la luz volvía a escasear un poco por las ramas.

-…. –Toyidae se quedó mirando a tal hombre, de apariencia forastera, pelirrojo y ojos violeta y múltiples armas, _algo poco casual _–antes de morir, ¿Cómo se llama una rareza como tú?

-unhn–el hombre giro todo su cuerpo frente a Toyidae- me llamo Akuma Moshiro.

-un gusto, Katsui Toyidae –entonces Toyidae no dudo y a su señal todas las ramas del árbol y el tronco mismo explotaron con un sistema de dinamita prometiendo combatir esa tumba en una montaña más…

Pero entonces…

-sabes.. –Moshiro empezó hablar en medio del disturbio-por alguna razón –extendió su manos, y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta parecer varios, y destello rojo brillo en sus palmas, las cuales brillaron iluminando todo…

\- me llaman Moshiro el demonio, debe ser, porque siempre sobrevivo de la OSCURIDAD.

Toyidae se quedó quieta, helada, sin creer lo que veía.

un monstro que salió del cuerpo de Moshiro, un monstruo oscuro, que se tragó o todo…


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! Aquí está la continuación con algo tres o cuatro días de retraso. En fin.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que le pertenecen a Masashi Kshimoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 22: El Samurái y su Compañero.

-ya casi llegamos, las huelo –les informo Kiba a Naruto, Shino y Ainori.

Los cuatro ninjas se dirigían a la zona boscosa de las afueras de la aldea de Konoha.

Kiba se encargó de registrar los rastros de las chicas ya que los insectos de Shino terminaron muriendo hasta el último.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Hinata sin entender lo que veía.

Toyidae parada entre los escombros cubierta de agua pegajosa y negra, frente a ella: uno que otro trozo de los que fue el cuerpo del tal Moshiro y toda la zona cubierta por esa agua pegajosa negra.

-por un momento creí que me tragaría… pero exploto en realidad –hablo Toyidae con un rostro neutro.

Hinata recostó los cuerpos de Anko y Yamato (los cuales cargaba) y se acerca a lo que parecía los restos del cuerpo de Moshiro.

-¿acaso el exploto…?

Toyidae escucho el comentario de Hinata. Reacciona agitando su cabeza. Va hacia el cuerpo de Moshiro, en el camino ve una rama seca, la toma y al llegar se agacha frente al cuerpo y lo sacude con la punta de la rama.

-…

-Hinata, recuerdo quede este tipo salió un monstruo negro que parecía un animal, luego esa animal negro exploto mientras salía del cuerpo.

-eso es extraño.

-si pero mira su cuerpo, se ha vuelto más denso, ¿acaso los cadáveres parecen de masa al morir?

-no es normal. Además, siento que se quiere derretir, y ese líquido negro parece evaporarse.

-…

-este no es un cuerpo muerto normal… -dice Hinata volteando a ver hacia otra dirección junto con Toyidae.

Hinata y Toyidae miran los alrededores, los escombres, esa agua negra, el cadáver, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque todo inicio sospechosamente y termina sin más que una muerte?

-…

-Hinata, activa tu byakugan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡listo, es aquí! –informo Kiba, al momento Naruto, Shino y Ainori dan un salto desde las ramas de unos árboles y cae al suelo en pie.

\- ¿y estos escombros? –pregunta Ainori pateando una piedra.

Kiba olfatea y olfatea en busca de Hinata y Toyidae mientras Naruto merodea el lugar buscando algunos rastros.

\- ¿eso… eso es un CADVER?! –responde Naruto sorprendido de la masa rara que encontró.

-yo diría un cadáver descuartizado que se derrite –dice Shino apareciendo detrás de Naruto, de repente y asiendo que se asuste Naruto.

\- ¿de quién es el cadáver? –pregunta Ainori acercándose.

-no parece un ninja, su cabello es rojo y… ¡¿en serio se está derritiendo?! –dice asombrado Naruto.

-no parece ser humano –afirma Ainori.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-¿acaso nunca has visto el cadáver de tu enemigo?

-¡Oigan, ya las encontré, están por acá! –grita Kiba a lo lejos haciéndoles una señal con la mano.

Entonces ellos tres caminos entre los escombros hasta llegar a la zona del bosque, y ahí, justo bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaban Hinata parada cerca de Kiba y Toyidae sentada con la espalda apoyada en un tronco y las manos almuadando la cabeza, y también vieron lo esperado: Anko y Yamato estaba a salvo y ya rescatados.

Una escena bastante tranquila en comparación a la terrible emboscada que los insectos de Shino describieron.

-creo que no hacíamos falta aquí. –le dice Ainori a Toyidae.

-ehnm como decirlo.. esto es una trampa.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino y Ainori miraron a Hinata y Toyidae esperando su explicación.

-b-bueno no sabemos exactamente si es una trampa, es solo lo que suponemos.

-¿entonces que fue lo que paso?

-es que.. como decirlo...

-vimos un cadáver descuartizado en los escombros –dice Naruto.

-bueno eso.. ese era cuerpo hecho de masa que tenía vida gracias a un monstro negro que tenía dentro pero el monstro salió del cuerpo haciéndose explotar el mismo.

Hinata intento explicar lo mejor la situación, pero por lo extraño de lo que sonaba era difícil.

-¿saben alguna razón por la que paso esto? –pregunto Kiba.

-cuando el hombre mato a los insectos dijo que quería armar un escándalo –hablo Toyidae.

-que malo que no hagamos traído a Shikamaru –dijo Naruto pensando en el genio que lo resolvería todo.

-no se necesita ser genio para saberlo, solo hay que preguntárselo una vez más: ¿para qué armar un escándalo? –dijo Ainori con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

-para llamar la atención –responde Naruto.

-¡eso fue trampa él es un escandaloso por eso sabe la respuesta!

-sí, se arman escándalos para llamar la atención. Y ahora, ¿llamar la atención de quién? –vuelve a citar Ainori.

-eso también es trampa tú tienes el "Inner No Jutsu".

-eso solo lo puede saber aquel hombre por que el planeo el escándalo. –responde Shino.

-es cierto, pero si el atrajo a alguien en especial acá es porque debe ser alguno de nosotros, además, ¿porque traernos acá si el ya no está? ¿Seguras de que murió?

-sí, yo revise toda la zona con el byakugan.

-pues si a fin de cuentas no era nada importante no hubiera sido necesario venir, Akamaru aun está mal herido y me necesita. –se queja Kiba bajando la guardia.

-y que lo digas, yo tenía que sellar la cueva de mi clan. –dice Naruto.

-entonces creo que será mejor volver, además es el nombre de eso tipo y podrías investigar en algún registro de la aldea o que se yo, ¿verdad que si, Ainori? ¿Volvamos? Ya estoy cansada –Toyidae le habla a Ainori pero ella no responde por estar perdidamente pensando- ¿Ainori?

-…

-no parece seguro dejar un santuario que contiene Jutsu sin estar sellado durante casi un día, será mejor que Naruto vuelva para sellarlo con ayuda de Ainori, ¿no crees? –dice Shino dirigiéndose a Ainori.

-si será mejor volver…

-si el clan Hyuga dejara un santuario sin sellar el enemigo no tardaría más que unas horas en

Infiltrarse, ¿no? –le dice Hinata a Ainori para así convencerla de ir ya.

-si claro, vamos –responde Ainori.

-¡bien! Yo me encargo de llevar al capitán Yamato, por fin ya está de vuelta –dice Naruto cargando a Yamato.

Después de eso, todo el grupo se dedicó a volver a la aldea, Kiba cargo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Anko y así prendieron camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Entonces cayo la noche. Los ataques entre bando ninjas cesaron, pero, ya todo esta

Destruido, y la vida de muchas persona fueron sacrificadas, personas de nuestra

Misma sangre y familia.

Los sobrevivientes de la aldea huyeron a las fronteras de diferentes

Aldeas Ocultas, después de la guerra por la cual nuestro clan se fugaba su destino,

Después de haber perdido.

Muchos de nosotros no podrán volver a mostrarse como lo que son:

Ninjas del Clan Uzumaki."

-El santuario Uzumaki, situado a unos kilómetros de distancia de Konoha y el único encargado de la protección de este: Naruto Uzumaki.

-…

-¡¿oye estas escuchando lo que te digo?!

Le grito un samurái a su compañero.

-ah, perdona, es que estaba leyendo unos de los pergaminos que dejo el líder del clan. –respondió el hombre terminando de leer el pergamino para serrarlo y luego dejarlo en un estante oculto de la cueva.

Ambos tipo, el samurái y el hombre, se encontraban dentro del santuario Uzumaki.

Los pergaminos del santuario estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo y en medio de ese desorden se encontraba un hombre que portaba katana, un samurái.

-Uzumaki.. –dice el hombre pensando en la historia del clan que había leído.

El hombre se paró de entre medio de todos los pergaminos esparcidos, con el cargaba un pergamino bastante grande y distinguido entre los demás que habían.

-ya tenemos lo que queremos, asique vámonos. –le dice el hombre al samurái.

-ehnm, si, un momento, este… el encargado de este santuario, este, ese… ¿Cómo de llamaba? –pregunta el samurái.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?

-así ese, es un idiota, mira que dejar a un santuario así…

-opino igual, pero bueno, será mejor ir yendo, debemos llegar a la aldea antes que él.

-en marcha entonces, mi señor demonio.

-déjate de aladrerías, Kiotsuke, vamos de ida a por la Hokage gondaime –ordeno el hombre,

El samurái salió del santuario, y luego el hombre, antes de salir y cerrar el lugar, miro una última ves aquel pergamino que leyó y dejo en aquel estante, "el pergamino de la historia del clan Uzumaki".

Puedo sentir la nostalgia de recordar tal historia.

…

Aquellos dos hombres salieron de la cueva cerrándola con escombros y rocas. Ellos continuaron su camino rumbo a la aldea de la hoja, un viaje de diez minutos alrededor.

-¡hey ustedes! Buenos días, ¿de dónde son? –preguntaron unos ninjas en la puerta de la entrada de la aldea.

Los dos hombres se le quedaron viendo, hasta que respondieron:

-somos de la región de los samuráis, vinimos a hablar con la Hokage.

Ambos ninjas se pararon de la sorpresa.

-¡no tenemos ninguna visita programada de esa región, hasta que la Hokage de la autorización no podemos dejarlos pasar!

-déjeme decirle que no vinimos aquí para aceptar sus términos de forma pacífica.

Entonces el samurái ataco a los ninjas, sorprendentemente el samurái venció a ambos ninjas en un corto tiempo haciendo gala de sus habilidades con la katana.

Y así aprovechando esos minutos de ventaja hasta que vengan otros ninjas al ataque el samurái y su compañero de viaje se adentraron en la aldea de la forma más discreta, entres los espacios más ocultos de la aldea y aprovechando el disturbio entre la gente cuando notaron que los ninjas de la entrada fueron atacados fue que llegaron hasta su objetivo, la Hokage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tsunade-sama el concejo vendrá pronto, Sakura me informo que no hubo una decisión definitiva respecto a lo de Sasuke Uchiha, vendrán con Sasuke también para discutirlo

-está bien, Shisune necesitare que traigas a kakashi para la reunión, quiero que-

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA! SE INFORMA QUE UNOS SAMURAIS SE INFILTRARON EN LA ALDEA DESPUES DE ATACAR A LOS GUARDIANES DE LA ENTRADA –dice un ninja chunin entrando por sorpresa a la oficina.

En ese mismo momento el samurái y el hombre aparecieron justo detrás del chunin, con la intención de deshacerse de tal ninja.

Shisune reacciono a la situación y les ataco a ellos con sus agujas de veneno para evitar que atacaran al ninja, el samurái se protegió de los agujas con su katana librando de peligro también a su compañero, el ninja espabilo y se alejó de ambos forasteros.

-vinimos a hablar con la Hokage –hablo el samurái.

Tsunade se paró de su escritorio al ser nombrada.

-Shisune sal de la oficina por un momento.

La secretaria de la Hokage dudo y por un momento pensó en negarse, pero entendió de sobre manera que esa no sería la ocasión para negarse.

Quedando Tsunade, el samurái y su compañero solos en la oficina después de que Shisune saliera fue que el samurái Kiotsuke se acercó al escritorio.

-soy Ashim Kiotsuke de la región de los samuráis. –se presentó dando paso y señal a su compañero- y él es un compañero extranjero al que los samuráis le damos una ayuda en ciertos ajustes –dijo mientras su compañero caminaba hacia el frente del escritorio quedando en frente de la Hokage y a lado del samurái Kiotsuke.

-me llamo Akuma Moshiro…

En ese instante el samurái se puso en alerta al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta abrirse.

Y de repente Sasuke estaba en frente de esos hombres, haciendo el rol de guardián de la Hokage y su mirada arrogante y desafiante.

Sasuke Uchiha.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
